Forbidden
by MckayZielke
Summary: Harry figures he's lusting over Draco; Draco knows he's in love with Harry. So what happens when Harry makes a move on Draco? What will the teen do when his father finds out? And how does Voldemort fit into all of this? HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

SN: hola, and welcome to a little Harry Potter + Draco Malfoy story of romance, drama, and things beyond explaining. There will be rape, incest, torture, maybe some mutilation (depends on how crazy I'm feeling) and I do hope some regular, old fashioned boinking!

Disclaimer: i own none of the characters of harry potter (havent read the books either), the only ones i own are Professor Rayhow and GroBble. And yes, that 'b' is supposed to be a lowercase.

* * *

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked coldly as his icy blue eyes trained themselves upon Harry's face, a look of anger and disgust so very evident.

Harry's heart beat more quickly and he asked that question to himself; _What do I want?_

* * *

_"Hermione," Harry said as he walked into the Gryffindor common room looking all sorts of uncomfortable as he pressed his fingers together in an attempt of calming himself. It didn't help him much._

_"Is there something you need, Harry?" she asked politely, turning her attention from her book to him._

_"I have," he paused to wring out his hands nervously, "You have to promise not to tell anyone anything about what I'm about to ask you, especially not Ron." He knew he didn't make much sense but he was desperate for advice._

_"Okay," she said slowly, "Is something wrong?" a small look of worry crossed her face as she asked him gently what could possibly be bothering him this much._

_"I'm not sure if it's wrong or not." He couldn't seem to look her directly in the eyes and it made her become even more worried at the sight of such a distraught Harry Potter. He had faced the Dark Lord himself and had come out in a better state than the teen before her. So yes, Hermione was worried. "Though I'm pretty sure that no one else would like it very much…"_

_"Well out with it!" she exclaimed while putting her book down and only slightly joking with the teen. She tried and failed to lighten the mood with a crude attempt at humor._

_"I've been having these feelings for this one guy and, well I don't know what to do about them because they seem wrong, like I should be feeling this for someone else and I don't. People mostly frown on this sorta thing."_

_"You're being very vague." She criticized while wagging her finger in his face. She motioned for him to sit down on the couch beside her after predicting that this was going to take a little longer than she had first thought._

_Harry didn't have that many personal problems that he shared with his friends and, when he did go to them, it was normally very easy to fix. This didn't seem so easy._

_Harry sat down on the couch with a nervous sigh; his hands were shaking again, "You remember me telling you about me being bisexual a while back, right?"_

_"Yes," she said it with a 'duh' tone. Hermione never forgot anything—it seemed—to Harry, which could be a very good thing or a very bad if you did something to piss her off (Hermione could hold a grudge like no one else)._

_"Yeah well this is about a guy that I think I'm attracted to but here's the bad thing about this; he probably doesn't like guys like that (actually I'm pretty sure he doesn't) and he…hates me." He trailed off, hoping that Hermione would catch whom he meant; no he _needed_ her to. It would be too hard to come right out and say it. He would feel like a fool, like a traitor even._

_"What exactly are your feelings for this other boy?" if she had figured it out her face didn't give it away. It was an emotionless slab of polite curiosity. Harry was pretty sure that if she knew she would have been particularly pissed._

_"I'm not sure. Every time I'm around him I have a very strong urge to take him somewhere private and…do things to him." Harry blushed but Hermione's eyes urged him on. "And I can't stop thinking about him. All I want, even now is to hold him in my arms as I-I…" Harry Potter felt his face burn with embarrassment. He never felt the need to do something like that (blushing was for women and he had more important things to do than blush). And yet he felt his face grow hot as his blood rushed to his head and his mind spun around in confusion. Just thinking about doing things to that boy had him becoming hard. He needed to stop thinking of that and now or else he would have a very embarrassing problem in his pants._

_Hermione had a vague idea of what Harry felt for this boy that hated him and she prayed that she was wrong. In the meantime she would just have to tell him it was something much less permanent and give him some advice that would help dissipate it…_

_"Lust?" he questioned; the word didn't sound quite right to his ears but didn't Hermione know best?_

_"Yup, and it's very simple to get rid of." She forced a smile that Harry didn't notice (he was much too busy looking at his clenched hand to study her face). "You just need to masturbate while thinking about him and then the feelings should go away."_

_"Umm," he blushed, not really having expected Hermione to be so bold, "I have already done that and it didn't really help."_

_"Oh," she paused, "Then you need to sate yourself with him."_

_His face went blank for a moment as his mind milled around a bit, looking for the definition of the word sate. Light seemingly dawned in his eyes as he realized what that word was, then horror replaced the look of pride as it really sunk in. "You mean, like sex?" his voice rose an octave as he said the last word in a hushed voice._

_"It doesn't matter what kind of sex (if it even comes down to that) and a kiss might do the trick." _No_, Hermione thought, _it'll just make thing worse. But I don't know what else to do!

_"You're right, Hermione! Why didn't I think of it?" he stood with a flourish as she gaped up at him, not having expected him to go find this other guy right now when it was almost time for curfew._

You didn't think of it because it's the wrong thing to do,_ Hermione thought._

_Harry walked out of the common room to go find the boy of his wet dreams and to hopefully make all this go away._

* * *

Draco's heart sped a little as he heard footsteps approach him from behind. He reached for his wand but it was still in his school robes. Quidditch practice had been killer and he hadn't thought about his wand in a long time. Draco turned around and saw someone standing nervously in the doorway.

Being alone in the Slytherin Quidditch changing area with a stranger—and potential rapist or killer—was one thing, being in the Slytherin Quidditch changing are with _Harry_ _Potter_ was another thing entirely. Boy Wonder was up to something, judging by the look on his face.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked as coldly as he could but could say no more without his voice breaking. He was becoming a nervous wreck just because Boy Wonder was standing behind him. With just the two of them in the changing room, Draco's shirt almost completely off his body, his heart hammered in his chest as though it wanted to break through the cartilage in front of it and meet the boy he obsessed over.

Draco thought to himself; _Why do I have to like him?_

* * *

_Draco had no one close to confide his feelings to, like Harry does. His mother was a beautiful woman who was as closed minded as a pissed off bull when it came to homosexuals. His father was handsome by all rights but he was even more hateful of gays than his mother and would probably kill Draco for being one of them. His lackeys were too stupid to be of any help and they would probably tell his father and who knows what that crazy man would do to him._

_Oh no, Draco Malfoy had no one to confide in. So he went with his instincts since the first time he met the boy he would be able to say that he loved only to himself for the rest of his life. After he failed miserably to gain the boys friendship he hated him. Harry Potter was the first person Draco felt he could love and he had been turned down on his first attempts because of a Weasley!_

* * *

So here the two boys are; one sitting on the hard wood bench in the middle of taking off his shirt while the other was standing before him, nervous and unsure but determined enough not to leave without sating himself with the others flesh, with or without the mind being willing.

Draco's pale skin practically shone in the waning light, the ridges from his spine oddly enticing along with the dimples on his lower back. Harry was so tempted to just take him now. Hermione had said not to but was that the right thing to do? If he talked about it, wouldn't Draco just have one more thing to criticize him with? If he took Draco by surprise and just kissed him, Draco wouldn't be able to say anything about it because he would have participated, right? No, but Harry didn't know that.

Draco finished pulling off his shirt and threw it onto the ground. He was going to bring his right hand up to punch the other male in the face. The white haired teen wasn't so sure as to why he was going to try such a violent diversion but he needed to do something, anything so he didn't go insane from the silence encasing the two teens.

Harry's reflexes saved him from a bloody nose and losing his first and perhaps most important chance with Draco when his hand snapped up and blocked the punch aimed for his left cheek. In fact, it gave him the perfect opening to 'sate his need' as Hermione had so delicately put it.

As Draco felt another hand slap onto his wrist he knew he had made a mistake when Harry got in between his legs slightly and another hand grabbed his chin in a tight grip; not painful but too strong for Draco to escape. Chapped lips pressed against Draco's smooth ones and his whole body stiffened in response.

Draco gasped lightly in shock, thinking that this either couldn't be real or Harry Potter had found out about his love and was exploiting it to hurt him. That would have been cruel even in the war between them.

Draco felt a tongue prod his lips as arms folded around his waist; strong, forgiving arms that he wanted to spend forever in. _What am I? Some fucking girl?! I do _not_ want to spend forever in his arms. How retarded! That sounds so damn stupid I just wanna kill myself…_

Draco pressed his hand upon Harry's chest and pushed him away, but only to arms length. Draco's face was flushed and he was panting lightly from the shock of it all and not daring to breathe properly for about a minute. Harry too was panting and blushing with a devilish look on his face and both boys had another problem in their pants though neither was entirely ready to admit to it yet.

"What are you doing?! I never said you could touch me." Hissed Draco but oh how his body wanted more; he needed more from the seemingly experienced teen in front of him.

"You never said I couldn't." Harry stated as he leaned in for another kiss. He no longer felt shy, but sure in the fact that Draco hadn't pushed him away _and_ started screaming. If he screamed, Harry would run away with a broken heart and wounded pride.

Well maybe not a broken heart…

Draco turned his head so Harry only got to his cheek. Harry sat down beside Draco with his arms still around the other boy's waist. He kissed Draco's cheek, jaw, chin, and began his way down the boy's neck. He didn't care that Draco had turned away from him; it just gave him more access to the other teen's smooth skin.

"No, stop, Ah!" Draco said as Harry sucked, licked, and nipped at his neck. Draco tried to push Harry off of him again but it didn't work. He didn't really want Harry to stop so his muscles didn't exert enough force to remove the slightly taller boy from his body.

"I'm not stopping unless you mean what you say." Harry let his hands trace unknown patterns on Draco's back while his mouth worked his way to Draco's perked nipples.

In between Harry's kisses to the other males body Harry said to him; "Hermione was wrong. Kissing you only makes me want you more." He suckled on the pink nipple closest to his mouth lightly, already figuring out that Draco found the lighter touches more to his liking.

"If you, ngh, think that I'm going to let you walk away from this unscathed then ah!" Harry's mouth engulfed Draco's right nipple once more and Draco couldn't stay sitting up anymore. His head spun as he fell backwards and Harry fell on top of him. Harry's skilled mouth teased Draco's nipples and he mentally noted the places that made Draco cry out, that made him arch his body into Harry's hands, and made their erections brush together in a frenzy to get more pleasure. Harry had participated in this dance with many others and he knew it very well, even if he hadn't been willing at first.

His legs were on either side of the bench with Draco's thighs tensing at his sides with pleasure, bringing him low onto his pale body and rubbing their erections together through their clothes with an almost uncomfortable amount of pressure.

_When I'm done with him, Draco won't be able to stop thinking about me. I'll make sure of it._ What Harry was doing had a double-edged sword and he knew it but he also knew that he didn't care. He knew now he would kill anyone that would try to take away his new property, which was 's how he viewed the boy squirming and blushing beneath him—his and his alone. Harry moved his lips to the side of Draco's neck and he left a dark hickey there (marking his claim) before returning his mouth to the soft flesh beneath him. As his mouth moved over Draco's body, Harry was sure to leave a slight trail of saliva and watched goose-bumps form around the areas of spit because of the cool night air.

Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's dark hair as the boy's tongue skillfully circled his navel.

"Draco," he whispered in a husky voice against his stomach, "I have never been this hard for anyone."

Neither had Draco but the gasping teen did not say so.

Harry continued to lick Draco as his hands fond their way to those black pants he knew would be a pain to get off. He allowed his hands to grasp Draco's knees before slowly sliding up his tight thighs against his sides until he had a firm grip upon Draco's erection. The teen gasped at how sensitive he could be for Harry and he moaned without being able to stop himself.

Draco moaned quietly again as Harry's nimble fingers stroked him a few times through his pants before they began to fuss with the straps and buttons holding Draco's Quidditch pants on him.

"Po-Potter," Draco said in a husky voice, "St-stop! We'll get caught." Even though he was begging for an end his body was screaming for more. This had been one of his many fantasies with Harry Potter and his body was _so_ ready for this to happen.

"Let someone see, I don't care." There would be no denying Harry now that he was so close to getting what he truly desired, what he truly needed. For Harry now also knew that he needed Draco like some muggle drug, he needed him within his life and he needed to feel Draco's hot walls around his cock as he…

Harry pulled the white haired males pants down and saw, with a little bit of amusement, that Draco shaved his pubic hairs and he went commando like Harry when wearing the Quidditch uniform. Draco's blush was cute and Harry found his lips against Draco's without really thinking about it. It was as though he had done it a thousand times before and would do it a thousand times again.

Harry's strong hand grabbed hold of Draco's erection and he began to pump him slowly, trying to cause the boy below him to make as much noise as he desired. He felt those thighs clench against his sides, squeezing him in pleasure and restraint.

"Potter! No, you can't do this," Harry thought he heard Draco sob softly.

He didn't stop though. He couldn't stop. He needed Draco so badly.

Harry brought his face to Draco's weeping erection and stared at it for a moment before looking up at Draco. A tear escaped Draco's ice blue eyes and Harry hesitated.

No, he couldn't think. If he thought then he wouldn't be able to get rid of these feelings that seemed to be growing with each new movement, swelling with each new thing that he tried on the beautiful and writhing body below his own.

Draco almost called out loudly as Harry slid the head of Draco's penis into his mouth. Draco had been given blow jobs before (of course) but never by the one he wanted the most, the one that he imagined was doing things to him; it's amazing how your body reacts differently to different people. He slid one of his hands deeply into the dark tresses around Harry's head impulsively as the pleasure ran up his spine and made him arch his back off of the wooden bench.

Harry licked up the pre-cum slipping out of Draco's penis and dipped his head down to encase the whole thing in his hot mouth. Harry had willingly given head before (as a dare…poor Ron had been so uncomfortable he hadn't warned Harry when he came) so he knew what he was doing; and it didn't hurt that he didn't have a gag reflex anymore.

Draco' back once again left the bench as his body arched on its own. He clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from moaning loudly in pleasure. All thoughts of 'this being wrong' and 'my father will kill me' left his mind as it turned to mush in Harry's warm hands and mouth and his naked body tingled with pleasure. Draco couldn't think, couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything but thrust his hips in the hopes of making the cavern of heat that was Harry's mouth move faster over his weeping erection.

Harry bobbed his head faster, getting excited that Draco was finally joining him in this dance of oral sex. Draco thickened in Harry's mouth moments later and came in an explosion of seed that rushed down Harry's throat. Normally Harry wouldn't even think of swallowing but he did then;finding the taste to be very…interesting. Not pleasant but not terrible either.

The only Potter sat up and looked at the boy bellow him; panting, sweating, and blushing like crazy _because of him_. Harry had never seen a more beautiful sight; though he wanted to see this as he slid his penis into Draco's ass…

Harry shifted and felt something we in between his legs. He found that by giving Draco a blowjob he had actually cum on his own. Odd, he had never climaxed without touching himself (or having someone else touch him) before.

Draco's eyes widened and he squeaked indignantly as he looked behind Harry. He wanted to berate himself for squeaking but he couldn't think properly and he was…oh what did he care?

"What the hell is going on here?!" a male, yet slightly girly, voice asked from behind Harry and Harry had the sinking suspicion that he knew who it was; he turned around and found out that he was right.

"Ron, I…"

"Save it. Damn, Harry, if I had known you would do this with Malfoy I would've never even talked to you at the bloody train station. I had no idea you would betray me, no Hermione and me in the end." The boy then tried to run off but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Ron, please listen…" Ron slugged Harry in the face with a pale hand and succeeded this time in running off.

Harry turned around and found Draco getting dressed in his school robes. "Well, umm…" Harry began dumbly. He had been planning on giving Draco a quick excuse to run after Ron before finishing when Draco spoke over him.

"You do know that you raped me, right?" Draco hissed coldly as he finished buttoning his white shirt. He didn't want to hurt Harry anymore but if he hinted at him liking Harry then it could lead to a relationship and, inevitably his father finding out. Plus, a Weasley kid had already seen this and Draco knew that would create a huge thorn in Harry's side if they never made up because of him.

Harry's mouth fell open, closed, and he looked at the ground. He clenched his hands into fists and his stare turned into a glare, tears burning his eyes at his own stupidity. "I'm sorry," he walked briskly away to go find Hermione and get some more of her 'brilliant' ideas.

Draco's legs—that had begun to feel like Jell-O gave out on him and he fell back onto thebench. Would it really have been so bad if he had given the relationship a chance?

* * *

Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room and found Hermione, sitting alone and reading the same book as she had been before. This was very odd because normally she would have started reading a completely different book by now.

_I see, _Harry thought_, you're giving yourself more of a challenge by reading it upside down._

"Please tell me you don't hate me." He said as he ran up and stood before her.

"What happened?" she glanced up from her book and gave him a shrewd look. "Ron came by and told me you were a filthy traitor and that I shouldn't talk to you. I have a pretty good idea who you like now and what you did but I need to hear it from you to make sure I'm right."

"It was, no still is Malfoy…and I…" he looked away from her to try and decide if he should tell her the truth or not.

"If you lie to me, Harry then I'll not talk to you anymore." She said it in a calm voice but there was a definite warning there; she was very close to sending him into isolation without a second thought.

"I sucked him off, ok?" he exclaimed as he angrily sat down onto the floor and waited for her to slap him, curse him, run off in a huff, or laugh at him. She did none of these things to his great surprise.

"Then I guess I was wrong about what you did…" she paused in relief, "It doesn't matter though because Ron feels betrayed and he needs and apology. From you"

"Of course from me. He may have one hell of a temper but I've got to fix what I fucked up…though I doubt it will help me any," he said in a slightly sarcastic voice. Ron was a knucklehead when he was angry and you did not want to talk to him if you were the one he was angry at. Harry didn't wonder until much later as to why Ron had taken it so…personally. Could it bethat Ron had enjoyed the blowjob more than he had let on? He had cum pretty quickly…

But Harry sucked it up, said good night to Hermione, and made his way up to the dorm he shared with Ron.

His hands trembled lightly so he held them firmly together to keep it from showing. If he couldn't explain himself to Ron, well he didn't know what he would do.

Harry opened the door to find Ron sitting on his bed.

"Umm, hey?" Harry asked more than said as he walked up to his bed. Ron sat at the foot of it and stared at him coldly.

"Why?"

Pause. "Why what?"

"Don't play dumb, Harry!" Ron all but shouted and Harry flinched.

"Look," he stared at Ron, "I don't know why I like him, Ron, I just do and I sure as hell can't control who I fall for. I talked to Hermione earlier and she told me that I needed to do something like that with him to make the feelings go away. I didn't want to hurt you or anyone for that matter but I needed to make those cravings go away. They were driving me insane!"

This seemed to make sense to Ron, "Are the feelings still there?" he asked, seeming toloosenup a bit but still wary (it didn't take much for Harry or Hermione to calm him down but it was still a chore).

Harry thought for a moment_, Yes, they are. Stronger than ever, but if I tell Ron that he'd never forgive me… _Harry absolutely hated lying to his best friend but he didn't see another choice, "I'm pretty sure they are gone."

"So I won't see you two fucking each other again, right?" Ron pleaded with him with huge, puppy-dog eyes, only slightly joking as he leant over the side of the bed on all fours.

"I hope not. If you do then I'm being raped by a blonde ferret." They both laughed at that for a moment and it was like their fight hadn't even happened.

Harry had been able to talk his way out of trouble with Ron and Draco wasn't a completely lost cause. Everything was right in the small world of Hogwarts…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione snuck into Harry and Ron's room and smiled at the two laughing boys later on in the night, "I'm glad everything worked out ok."

"Me too, I hated hating Harry." Ron agreed happily, saying his sentence three times fast and failing miserably to keep his words coherent.

"Hey, you guys? Could we keep this to ourselves? I wouldn't want people going around calling me a fag and it possibly getting back to Uncle Vernan," Harry suggested innocently.

"But what about _Malfoy_? He might tell someone." Ron said and anger filled his voice when he spoke the name as though he could actually hate the being even more than before.

Harry shared a look with Hermione that said; _Let's both agree not to talk about Malfoy around Ron, _ever.

"I'll talk to him…" Ron and Hermione shot Harry two glances; Hermione of worry, and Ron of annoyance, "Ok, I'll write him a note or something asking him not to tell anyone about it."

"Now that we have everything fixed we should just forget about it!" Hermione exclaimed quickly and ran out the door to her own dorm in the other tower before the other two could respond or even agree to Harry's plan.

"Hermione's' being awfully strange lately." Ron mumbled as he crawled into his bed.

"Yeah well she's a girl, Ron. Maybe she found a crush who actually hits on her and she might not feel like hanging out with us losers anymore." Harry said in a light and teasing voice.

"Oh do shut up!" yelled Ron as he threw a pillow at Harry. "I'm not a loser."

Harry laughed as he caught the pillow. "Ron's took chicken to ask Hermione out!" he yelled loudly.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Harry!" the other male laughed as he threw three more pillows at Harry until the laughing teen stopped making noise.

Things were back to normal that night…except that Harry couldn't get Draco out of his mind long enough to have a good sleep and Draco couldn't stop thinking of what Harry had done to him.

_

* * *

_

This is maddening!

Draco exclaimed in his own head_. Why, oh why can't I get Potter out of my bloody head?! _He knew why, he just didn't want to admit to it, no he couldn't admit to it. Not if he liked living thank you very much. He sighed and ran a hand through his normally perfectly kept hair._ I wonder why he gave me head… Just thinking about it makes me get horny…the way his tongue slid up and down my shaft as he deep throated my whole penis in one try…_ Draco sighed loudly at the bulge in his pajama pants and the wonderful, enigmatic memory_. But why would he do that? Why would he go so far to fuck with my mind? How could he know it would work so perfectly? Or perhaps he had wanted to. Perhaps he wants me just as badly as I want him. Oh god I want to feel his mouth on mine again so badly. Shit, now I know it won't go away._

One of the many perks of having a rich father is that you had people to do everything for you: cook, clean, and even masturbate, if you didn't feel like doing it yourself. "Hey, Percy," he called.

A girl with short black hair bounced into his dorm and she smiled at him. "You called?" she tried to do a sexy voice but Draco ignored that.

"Suck me off," his voice was very cold and completely non-bullshit material.

After she was done and had swallowed he sent her out. She had whined and pouted but left anyway on his insistence.

_What an annoying bitch_. He thought as he shook his head and laid down to go to sleep in the room he had to himself—another perk of having a rich father.

He rolled around the bed and tried to get calm enough to sleep, but he was too exhilarated to turn his mind off. He kept thinking about Harry Potter, his warm mouth doing so many naughty and wonderful things to him…

Groaning at the new bulge in his pants, Draco rolled onto his side and tried not to think of anything. It worked long enough for him to drift off into the dream world but the very first thing he dreamt about was Harry, and every dream, along with his first, was all sex and Harry Potter.

* * *

In the morning, Harry woke up to his alarm clock beeping at him to surface from the world of dreams. It was one of those digital ones that honestly pissed Harry off with its annoying bleeps. Harry is not the type of person to get pissed off easily but this thing did it every single morning without fail.

"No!!" exclaimed Ron while throwing a pillow at Harry, signaling that Harry needed to turn the alarm off. Harry happily obliged with a loud slap. "I don't wanna go to Professor Snape's class," he whined pitifully as he sat up, red hair in disarray.

"We have to," muttered Harry as he sat up and rubbed his head lazily. "Or you could skip and get detention when you're caught but then you would have to see him even more after school hours…"

Ron looked over his best friend and he couldn't help but notice that his black hair was disheveled and there would be absolutely no helping it. His bare and tanned chest shone slightly in the morning light that was let in through the cracked window.

"Wow, if I were gay or bi you would be in trouble, Harry. Though I do prefer those without a tan." Ron wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why's that, Ron?" Harry asked while rubbing sleep from his green eyes. He was a bit slow in the morning…

"Because you look really fuckable right now." Harry gave him a confused look and Ron flushed, "Don't get me wrong! I can appreciate looks when I see 'em."

"Oh Ronnie…" Harry cried out in a sexy voice, "Come here and help me with my morning wood!"

Ron blushed, called him a bloody idiot, and threw another pillow at Harry (where did all thepillows come from you may ask? Well they have about twenty and everyday one of them is pervish or keeps annoying the other they throw them back and forth and they exchange pillows too often to count).

Harry stood up and was surprised to see that he really did have a morning boner. He definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"You were kidding, right?" Ron asked nervously, Harry missed the slightly pleading look in those big, green eyes that a certain person (whom had not been introduced into this story yet) found extremely sexy.

"Well duh." Harry rolled his eyes and went to take a cold shower. He took his clothes with him so he wouldn't have to worry about being seen in his boxers more than absolutely necessary.

* * *

Draco sat up in bed three minutes before his alarm clock would go off. His body always woke him a couple of minutes early and he never really cared to find out why. Switching the alarm clock off he stood up and stretched his naked body to get rid of the kinks from sleep. Looking back at his bed he was surprised to see it was disheveled and whit spots covered a lot of places. Draco must have had a lot of orgasms in the night and his bed was unusually messy and him uncharacteristically tired.

"Damn," he mumbled as he quickly stripped off the deep green sheets and tossed them in a pile of dirty clothes.

He somehow knew it was going to be a long day.

Draco took a quick shower, fixed his white hair, got dressed, and packed the stuff he needed for Professor Snape's class. He stopped on his way out of his room, a red spot on his neck catching his eye. He looked the thing over, tracing it gently with his eyes and a solitary finger slowly. It was a hickey, the first in his entire life, and it was from Harry Potter. Should having a hickey from his arch nemesis make butterflies erupt from his stomach as he walked out of the room?

"Oh my gosh, Drakie-pooh!" squealed Percy as soon as she saw him, "A letter just arrived from, like, your dad!"

"You didn't read it, did you?" there was a warning in his voice accompanied with a snarl of disgust at her nickname.

"No, of course not. Your dad would totally skin me." She giggled and placed the note in his outstretched hand while thinking that his 'little threats' were just his way of showing he cared.

Draco sat down on a couch and tore open the letter.

_Dear Son,_

_I heard you had sex in the Slytherin Quidditch changing room, but I do not know whom with. I'm sure she was very lovely. If it was that Percy girl, even better._

_You mother and I think it is important that you find someone to settle down with and soon. Tell me whom it was that you slept with in the reply to this letter._

_Lucious_

Malfoy

Draco just stared at the letter in disgust. As if he would ever spend the rest of his life with that girl. She was an annoying bitch and a whore not worthy of his time, though he sometimes fucked her because she was good and his father approved.

But there was a problem. Draco's father had told him to tell him whom it was that he had slept with. Father would know instantly if Draco lied, and yet if he told him the truth his father would do something nasty to him, he was absolutely sure of that. So the question was; which would be worse?

Moments later an idea came to him and he would put it into action during the Quidditch practice tonight. It was simple and it would work, he was a Malfoy after all.

Draco let out a sigh and it hit the letter with his breath, sometimes his father would write something in ink that would only be visible to those that had the right breath.

_The Cause needs to know if you have found a young, male wizard in your school whom you think would be strong enough to convert and use for a special purpose. Make sure it is not someone important to you because he will never be the same again._

Once the person was done reading the message in the strange ink they could blow on the ink once more and the letter would burst into flames. Which is what Draco did. Percy gave a shriek and asked why he did that.

"Is that any of your business? I'm gonna be late for class now." He walked out the small door without another word and in a horrid mood.

* * *

Harry stared at the door to the dungeon hard, as though it would make Professor Snape appear any faster. He wanted to get this class over with as soon as possible for this is the only class that he has to sit next to Draco. Sure he secretly liked being near Draco, but he also openly didn't. There was always a strong urge to molest him, though Harry felt afraid because Draco had said that Harry had raped him. The teen couldn't help but ask himself if it was really rape or if Draco was just saying that to cover his own as, literally_._

* * *

Perhaps he should have skipped first period, taken a girl out to the Quidditch changing room, fucked her, told his father it was just some random girl, then gone to second period class. That has been is brilliant plan he came up with in the Slytherin common room, but he didn't, he went to class instead and that was not the best thing he could have done.

When Draco walked into the room he didn't look at Harry, rather he looked at the empty seat next to him that Draco would soon be sitting in. Not once did Draco acknowledge Harry's presence but he had to when a note fell onto his desk. He looked at Boy-Wonder with a confused/angry expression on his handsome face but the boy was looking at the board. Draco took the note, unfolded it, and read it to himself.

_Hey,_

_Look, I know last night I did something to you I had no right to do and I'm…sorry. It was rape and I shouldn't have just gone and done that but I gotta ask: why didn't you stop me? You could have just pushed me off and told me to go fuck myself but you didn't. You let me do that to you and it seemed like you enjoyed it…sorry, I'll stop._

_Anyway, why don't we pretend it never happened? You want that I'm sure or else I would probably be jumping you right now. Besides, I've heard of your dad and he doesn't seem like the type to accept that sort of thing…_

_Harry_

_PS: write back if you want._

The handwriting was sloppy but slightly legible and Draco almost asked Harry what he had written in some places. Almost. Draco got out a quill, inkbottle, and a piece of paper.

Wow, Boy-Wonder is not only a rapist, he's a polite rapist! How sweet…

Draco crumpled that up because he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Hell, if Potter could be civilized then so could he.

_I suppose you were just experimenting with your sexuality so I don't really care._

_Why do you think I didn't stop you? You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be. You do know that right?_

_Yeah I enjoyed it, but you were good with your mouth so there's no surprise there. Have you ever given anyone else a blowjob before or was I your first?_

_No, my father would not accept this (whatever this is); I'm already a failure in his eyes, I don't need anything else to fuck up the way he thinks of me._

_Do you want to forget it because you don't want people to know you gave me a bj or because you are actually worried about me?_

_Malfoy_

Draco passed the note to Harry as Professor Snape walked into the dungeon classroom.

"You have a project to do so get out your cauldrons." He said in his slithery voice as he began to scribble on the board.

Harry and Draco quickly got out their cauldrons and when Harry came up he noticed the note sitting on his desk, folded neatly into a square.

He swiped it up quickly and placed the cauldron where it had been before tucking the note into his coat pocket, he would read it after this class.

The project was simple enough that Harry barely had to pay attention to the Professor as he explained in a dry voice what to do. Harry and Draco got theirs done (though Draco's was bright pink and it was supposed to be piss-yellow) in no time along with Hermione, Nevil, and Ron (Ron and Nevil getting loads of help from Hermione of course). Others got theirs done quickly as well but it didn't matter because they aren't the main characters.

Professor Snape walked up to Harry and Draco who were being very quiet, "Is there something on your minds?" he asked slowly, in a perpetual slur and demeaning tone since he thought so highly of himself.

This brought the attention of almost all of the students in the classroom within hearing distance to the two boys sitting more quietly then they ever had. Professor Snape had moved Draco beside Harry to torment the boy and because Draco liked to torture Harry—it was like their mutualagreement—but they weren't fighting which was too odd for words in everyone's minds.

"No, sir," Harry answered and looked up at the older man innocently.

"Not really, 'cept I don't think I have this potion right." Draco muttered darkly to the Professor.

"You just need to add a little bats wing." Harry offered and, if the class had been quiet before it was silent now. Nobody moved, and the only sound came from the ominously bubbling cauldrons.

Draco added a single bat wing and the potion turned yellow, just like it was supposed to. "Thanks," he said and looked away.

Somebody actually fainted at the sound of Draco Malfoy thanking Harry Potter. It was an unheard of feet that no one thought would ever be completed.

"Mr. Weasley, take your overdramatic sister to the nurse." The Professor said and looked a little hesitantly at the two boys. "Has a spell been cast upon you both?" that was what a lot of people were thinking as Ron took his little sister out of the room. She had been delivering a message to Snape from one of the teachers when she heard Draco say thanks to Harry.

"Not that I know of, sir." Harry replied.

"Go see Dumbledore." The teacher turned his heels and walked swiftly back up the isle to the front of the room. "Both of you go, now!" he yelled impatiently.

* * *

Both boys arrived at Dumbledore's office with nothing eventful happening on the way there. Except Harry fight a losing battle with his crotch to take Draco into the nearest abandoned classroom and finishing what they had been doing yesterday.

Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door and an old, wispy voice told them to enter. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"Professor Snape sent us here because he believes that we are bewitched or something." Stated Draco simply to the Headmaster.

"Ah, well Snape is an interesting character, no?" his eyes laughed behind moon rimed spectacles. "I suppose I should check and see if you are cursed. But why would Snape think that you two were under a spell?"

Draco looked at Harry from the corner of his eye, a motion that Dumbledore did not miss but made no comment about it. Such a look shows trusting feelings between two people that he did not expect to see between the future Death Eater and the future Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I helped Draco with his potion and he said thanks to me."

"That is rather remarkable but not something I would send you to the Headmaster for. Perhaps you two will finally be abele to get along?"

"Perhaps…" Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their laugh and he said, "We are no longer being listened to."

"Huh?" the boys said in unison.

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore sighed slowly, "That this school is full of spies, no matter what you do, you are going to be watched, though the person watching may not always be foe."

"What are you saying, Dumbledore?" Draco asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"I'm saying that a student of mine saw what you two did. And I'm not talking about Ron, whom I'm sure you know saw you both."

"Shit…" Harry whispered darkly.

"Who was it?" asked Draco, he would kill the little cretin.

"The person has told only me and they promised not to tell a soul. They are from Gryffindor so we can trust them."

"Sir, could you please cast a spell on them or something so they have no chance of telling my father?" Draco looked frightened and seemed to regret what happened even more than he had before.

"Memory spells are very dangerous and unpredictable. I could accidentally erase who they are in their own minds."

"If my father finds out… I don't even want to know what he will do to me." Stated Draco in a cold voice; he didn't care if Harry heard him practically begging which meant he was serious. "You are the most powerful wizard alive, I'm sure you can handle it."

Dumbledore didn't chuckle, his face remained dead serious and Harry was wondering whether or not he should leave since the conversation was no longer any of his business.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he closed his almond shaped eyes and did not open them again. It was as though he went to sleep right in front of the boys. Which also meant that they were supposed to leave.

* * *

As Harry and Draco walked down the hall, Harry tried to talk to the other teen.

"Draco…"

"The only thing you should call me is Malfoy."

Harry stepped in front of Draco, blocking his path.

"What will your father do?" he asked the question with an intensity he saved for important times.

"Why do you care?" Draco asked in a snotty tone, trying his best to make up for the begging in that office.

Harry took a step toward Draco and Draco took a step back, keeping them about two feet apart.

"Because I'm compassionate, now tell me." Harry took another step forward; Draco took another back, almost reflexively.

"No," another step forward and another back.

"Why not?" another step forward and another back. Draco could feel the presence of a wall coming up closer from behind him and he began to feel nervous. But his anger kept him from bolting.

"Because you don't really care." Another step forward and another step back: in about two steps Draco's back would be against the wall with a very sexy-when-angry Harry Potter pinning him there. _Think Draco think!_

"We. Are. Enemies! Isn't that reason enough?" another step forward and another step back. Draco's back hit the wall with a quiet thud (thankfully no one else was around in this part of the castle: Dumbledore likes his privacy).

Without saying anything, Harry took another step forward (placing his thigh in between Draco's legs) and put his hands on either side of Draco's head while putting his forehead upon Draco's, their noses brushed slightly and Draco felt his heart rush at the close proximity.

"Someone might see."

"Tell me what your father will do to you and then I'll back off."

"If you don't back off right now, once we go on break you'll never see me again."

"Why's that?"

"My father might kill me…or worse…"

"Why?" Harry gave Draco a stunned look and he considered stepping away from the shorter teen. But his thigh was so warm, pressed against Draco's crotch and all…

"My father is not very accepting of such things as I already told you in the note." Draco was very proud of himself. He was this close to the one he loved in an unholy way and he was still able to think…until Harry began to put some pressure against his groin.

"I haven't read it yet." Harry backed off after another gentle push, though he didn't want to let Draco go.

"Let's go back to class before we get into trouble." Draco mumbled as he pushed Harry aside and walked away with Harry obediently in tow.

* * *

A pair of yellow eyes danced with excitement at what they just witnessed. Not nearly as juicy as yesterday but both boys were definitely getting closer, more familiar with each other even though Draco was being stubbornly childish and refusing to give out anything more interesting just yet. The being with yellow eyes was pretty sure that Harry would be able to get Draco to do something soon enough. They sure as hell hoped so because pretending to be a student here was starting to become a pain in the ass…


	3. Chapter 3

The two teens walked into class and found that in just two minutes this period would be over.

"What took you two so long?" Snape asked as he practically glided over to them.

"Professor Dumbledore asked a lot of questions and kept us for a while to check for bewitching." Draco answered automatically as they slid down into their respective seats.

"Well, you both are just in time to get your things then get the hell out of my class." Snape called out the last part to the rest of the students.

Classmates quickly packed and left to go to their next class. Gryffindor had the honor of having all of their classes with Slytherin so there was no escaping the others enemy. It was supposed to teach them to 'learn how to get along with people you don't like because you will not like everyone in this world' or some crap like that but the two houses just thought it was annoying.

But Harry and Draco didn't have assigned seats in the rest of their classes so they could sit where they pleased…correction: where society would allow them to sit without dire consequences.

_

* * *

_

"I have noticed that, as of late, you children have been acting too rowdy and you have not been paying enough attention in class." The teens groaned, knowing what Professor McGonagall was going to say next, "I have created a seating arrangement that I think will be best and will not cause too much of a ruckus. Your names will be floating above your desk in the color that matches your house so find your seat and no complaining!"

"Well this is just grand!" Ron said sarcastically after he found his name, "I get to sit by Percy…"

"Damn that's rough," Harry said as he slapped his dejected friend on the back.

"I have to sit by Crabbe…" Hermione looked ready to cry out of pure anger. She hated the oaf for two reasons; he was too stupid for words and he smelled, horridly.

"Who does Harry have to sit by? Probably some Slytherin asshole we all hate, like me and Hermione."

"No," groaned a girly voice from behind them, "Potter gets to sit by Draco in the far right corner. Which just so happens to be the darkest corner of this freakin' classroom."

Harry recognized the second voice as the girl with the weird yellow eyes. "What a waste! I would so do anything Draco wanted me to up there."

"What?!" Harry spun around and saw his name just where the girl had said it would be. "That is just so wrong."

"I'd say you have the worst seat." Ron said (there was an underlying bitterness in his tone that Harry had not missed), clapping his friend on the back before walking to his seat, which was in the front row.

Hermione had already gone to her seat two rows from the front and three to the right of Ron's wall seat.

Harry walked up to his seat, sat down with a heavy thump, saw that his name went out, remembered randomly about Draco's note and read it. He noticed that Draco had scarily neat handwriting that made it almost difficult to read. Once he was done reading he quickly began to respond, trying his best to make his handwriting legible. It wasn't working very well.

_I wasn't experimenting with my sexuality: I already know that I'm bisexual._

_I think you didn't stop me because you wanted it as much as I still want it…you. But I'm also thinking that I'm wrong…about your reason that is._

_Yes I have given someone else a blowjob before… Not happy memories by the way but I won't trouble you with my past._

_Well, your father is full of shit because you aren't a failure at all. You are great with spells, potions aren't very hard to you, and your body is…sorry, I'm not gonna go down that road._

_I want to keep it quiet because I'm really worried about you. Hell if it was ok with you I would tell everyone that I got to give you a blowjob! Though I suppose that you don't return my enthusiasm…_

_Yours forever,_

_Harry_

When Harry was done reading the note he wanted to cross out the way he sighed it but Draco sat down and took the note from him before Harry had a chance to change it.

"It is for me, right?" he raised a delicate eyebrow and read the note without waiting for a response that wasn't going to come.

Harry was feeling very, very stupid about what he wrote at the bottom of the note and he wished he could crawl into a hole and die as his face burned and he hunched over the desk.

_"'Yours forever'_, eh?" Draco chuckled but pulled out a quill, inkbottle, and paper so he could write Harry back quickly.

Oh? Then why did you suck me off?

_You're smarter than you act, Potter. Yes I want it but…_

_What road are you talking about? Why don't you tell your dearest what you think of his body?_

_Malfoy_

Draco handed Harry the note and their hands brushed as the note was transferred.

_I sucked you off 'cause you're hot and I've been wanting to for a while now I suppose._

_I'm talking about your non-existent happy trail…not really but I'm thinking about last night._

_If I told you what I think of your body then I would start thinking about you naked and then I would get a boner. Which would be a problem, no?_

_Harry_

Again their hands brushed and again they felt electricity flow through them. What was happening? How could they go from hating each other to passing notes like boyfriends in one night? Was it because they pretty much had their feelings for each other out in the open and neither had come right out and rejected the other?

_I shave off my happy trail because I think it's gross like all pubic hair._

_I was just thinking that I haven't repaid the debt. You got me to cum now I need to get you to do the same. I still need to see you naked._

Malfoy

Before he could give the note to Harry, Professor McGonagall snapped at them from beside Draco, hand extended for the note. "Boys, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Draco said while ripping up the note until it was nothing but little pieces of paper that fluttered through the air when he threw them at the nearest Gryffindor other than Harry and the Professor.

"Young Malfoy, don't let me catch you writing notes again." She looked flustered at his blatant disrespect for her authority.

"Never again," he lied easily.

She huffed and went back to the front of the room where she resumed teaching.

"Troublesome bitch," hissed Draco and Harry snorted to hide his chuckle.

Draco rewrote the note and gave it to Harry under the joined desk.

Do you shave your penis because you think it's gross too?

_When will you repay me? I'm getting excited just thinking about it._

_Master_

Harry passed him the note while trying to hide a chuckle when he saw the look Draco got when reading what he had called himself.

_No, just my pubes._

_When I feel like paying you back and where the hell did Master come from?_

_Malfoy_

Harry wrote his reply with a shaky hand:

_How about tonight? And since I'm obviously on top I'm Master and you're Slave._

_Master_

Draco scowled:

_Maybe. And only if I want to._

Harry laughed at that and the Professor looked at him angrily, "I don't see what is so funny about a girl being turned into a dung beetle because she put in the ingredients of a potion backwards, Mr. Potter." She said in a tight voice.

"Me either," he said.

The class laughed a little and Harry tuned her back out.

_I was only playing. Sheesh you take me too seriously._

He handed the note to Draco, brushing his hand against Draco's inner thigh on purpose. When Draco shot him a look he shrugged his shoulders innocently.

_Maybe I do._

They didn't write anymore after that for the rest of the period. Neither really knew what else to say.

_Dear Father,_

_I had someone give me head, not really sex because I wasn't in the mood when a Weasley walked in on us and freaked out. I think it might have been his sister or someone else close to him. Sorry that it was not Percy but she has been annoying me lately and she's a slut. Perhaps another person would be better for me._

_Draco_

He pulled out the green ink that was visible only to those with the right breath (in this case, Lucious Malfoy) and quickly wrote the rest of what he had to say.

_I have not found anyone here that would be worth converting in this school as of yet but I shall keep searching._

He folded the note into a perfect rectangle and tucked it away someplace safe until he could send it to his father.

Harry gave him a puzzled look but Draco ignored him. Harry didn't need to know that he had just written to his father. There was nothing else for Draco to do, there was no other option. He had to tell his father that slight truth which was just as bad as lying in his father's eyes.

He shouldn't have bothered though; his father had already been informed by the 'student' with yellow eyes…

_

* * *

_

The yellow eyed being (who was 'in the bathroom') stared at them again, knowing they were invisible to everyone, including the Professor. They laughed happily at what they had just read; Draco was going to return Harry's favor and tonight of all nights!

_Master will be most angry with Draco but so happy with me!_

It continued to watch the boys all day though, there was plenty of things that could happen in that time span.

_

* * *

_

"You may go," announced Professor McGonagall, "Remember to study for the test on toads reproductive organs tomorrow."

The students left the room quickly, all except for Harry and Draco. Ron and Hermione didn't even wait for Harry because Ron had seen just how many notes Harry and Draco had written and he angrily dragged Hermione behind him. Professor McGonagall looked at the two boys for a moment, decided they weren't going to do anything and left. The moment she was out the door, Harry stopped putting his things away and watched Draco.

His smooth, almost white skin danced as he moved around, flashing Harry with tiny glimpses as the robes slithered around on Draco's skin. Draco was reaching for his quills when Harry snatched his hand in an iron grip; not tightly enough to be painful but strong enough to make sure Draco couldn't get away. Sounds familiar, no?

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, though he had a pretty good idea.

Harry smirked darkly, "I want a kiss."

He leaned forward and kissed Draco on the lips before the boy could protest. Slightly chapped lips pressed against a smoother pair and made a gentle friction that was not normally present in kissing. Harry opened his mouth and licked along Draco's lips. No girl ever did that to him, they always waited for Draco to make the first move; perhaps he was the girl in this relationship. If you can even call this a relationship. And why in gods name was he allowing Harry to be the alpha? He could be the alpha if he wanted to, right?

No, he reasoned, he didn't have enough knowledge to be alpha… Why did Harry?

Draco's lips parted and their tongues intertwined in a mess of swirling muscle as they fought for dominance. Draco lost this war after giving one hell of a fight.

Harry seemed to fit the role of being alpha better than Draco anyway. He was a little taller than Draco (yes, I know that has just about nothing to do with anything) and he made the first moves whenever he pleased, plus he was much more bold than the more…quiet Draco (and Draco was not timid and—if you told him otherwise, and if you weren't Harry—he would kick your ass) (Wait, when did he start giving Potter immunity?).

Draco's hands, at some point, had tangled themselves in Harry's messy hair and Harry's arms were around his waist, holding Draco more closely to him while pressing their semi-erections together to build the intensity of the kiss.

Draco broke the contact first and gasped for air after—once again—forgetting to breathe through his nose. Harry chuckled at him; "You look amazing." The dark haired teen nuzzled Draco's neck lazily and began to nip the area that made Draco squirm the most (well, on his neck anyway) and was the place of his hickey. Harry was slightly displeased that his hickey was barely visible but he understood that it should have been a relief to him.

"Don't give me another hickey," his toy said indignantly, "People will wonder where it came from since I never let girls give me hickeys."

"If we didn't have to go to school then you wouldn't have a choice but to wear my hickeys." Harry chuckled again and reluctantly released Draco, "We had better go before people begin to wonder where we went."

"Yeah…" Draco mumbled and finished packing, "But if we didn't go to school I wouldn't have to deal with you." He left then, not waiting for Harry. He had been leaving the boy high and dry a lot lately but he was confused and afraid of what he was getting himself into.

_

* * *

_

Draco stopped blushing when he got to his next class through sheer will and because he just couldn't walk into the class blushing: he is Draco Malfoy after all, and Malfoy's don't blush, ever.

He walked over to Percy and she immediately clung to him.

"Where were you, Drackie-pooh?!" she whined as she pressed herself against him, probably trying to be sexy.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Yes," she pouted a pout that would make most guys tell her anything she wanted to know; Draco just found her disgusting just like he found all of the other people of the opposite sex. Women were weak, mindless, and good for reproduction and reproduction alone. Men are strong, independent, and not complete retards…most of the time.

"No, it's not." He ignored her and actually tried to pay attention to this Professor but he failed all together when Harry walked into the room and sat in the row in front of him.

Percy sneered at him and Weasley…Ron (Draco mentally corrected for some reason) when they sat down.

"What the hell are you sitting over here for?"

"Why do you ask?" Ron countered while trying his best to keep his language clean.

"Because you're, like, poor and he's a…"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Percy." Draco said in monotone. If she had insulted Harry—now that their feelings for each other were almost completely out in the open and not boxed away—he would have had to hurt her, badly.

"But Drackie-pooh…"

"Don't call me that." He was still talking in monotone but an edge had appeared in his tone so she shut up like the good little whore that she was.

"Why did…?" Ron looked shocked.

"Malfoy actually has a heart? I'm shocked." Hermione sat down beside Ron, "Though I must say thanks." She seemed ready enough to be polite to Draco (Hermione was never one for conflict).

"Yeah," Draco mumbled and waited for Harry to say something. He didn't and Draco wondered why until he saw a solid black owl come swooping down from the ceiling toward him. Harry had been transfixed by the creature, somehow knowing it only contained bad news.

"Who's that for?" the Professor asked innocently.

The owl screeched loudly as it landed on Draco's desk and stared at him with huge yellow eyes, a note tied to its leg.

Draco took the note hesitantly and the bird flew off as he opened it.

_Dear Son,_

_I heard about what happened between you and _Potter_._

_I must say that I am disgusted in you._

_How dare you disrespect my family name like that? Did you not think I would find out? Or are you just that stupid._

_It doesn't matter._

You_ don't matter._

_But since your mother can no longer have children you shall not die for your blasphemy. You shall just be given a severe punishment when you get home though I won't tell you what it is yet. I will let you squirm for a couple of weeks as I think of ways to make you suffer for this abomination._

_You are lucky I was able to stop rumors and prove them untrue by paying a girl (who looks a lot like the Potter boy from behind) to lie and say that it was her and not him._

_I would not have minded nearly as much if it had been with any other male but this shall not go overlooked._

_You betrayed the Dark Lord by letting Potter touch you._

_If you do not get the Potter boy out of your system I will make the punishment much more severe than it is now._

_Your Father._

The letter fell from numb fingers but never reached the desk. Fire engulfed it and then there was nothing to be seen, his father didn't want any evidence of what he had done to exist anywhere but in their heads. A look of true horror took over Draco's face; normally he would have remained calm and under control but this was his father and his father would most definitely make him suffer. He tried to make his face go back to being neutral but it didn't work, it was as though his muscles were locked into the places that they had twisted into and refused to return to a calmer expression. Tremors began to shake his body and a sweat broke out all over him. He was so afraid, so terrified that he stopped breathing for a time.

"Draco?" Harry said in a worried tone. If the teen hadn't been acting so weirdly he probably wouldn't have used his real name but he did then. Ron shot Harry an angry look but knew his friend was paying him absolutely no attention. It was all focused on Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," at the mention of his surname Draco began to shake even more violently. "Do you need to go see the nurse?"

Draco couldn't answer but another voice did for him, "I'll take him."

It was Harry.

_Harry, Harry, Harry. _Harry stood up and gently nudged Draco,_ don't touch me!_

Draco looked up at him and whispered something incoherent as he tried to pull away from the raven haired teen very weakly.

Harry helped him up and they stumbled out the door, Draco's arm draped over Harry's shoulder; he couldn't even stand on his own.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked once he was sure they were alone.

Draco repeated the letter (he had a photographic memory and his father knew it) to Harry quietly and watched as Harry stiffened, let go of Draco and he punched the nearby wall with all his might. Draco was mesmerized by the blood that slipped out of the broken knuckles when Harry pulled his hand away from the bricks and wagged his hand in the air to try to stop it from stinging so badly. He had not expected Harry to react so violently.

"That bastard better not touch you." He seethed, his breath coming out in short huffs.

Draco threw back his head and laughed at him. "As if you could stop him! My father would kill you…" a look of even more horror crossed his face, "Potter, no. You can't…die. I wouldn't be able to live if you died." The moment those words left his mouth he knew they were true. It sounded so corny and stupid but it was true and Draco was not about to take back what he had said. Malfoy's never take back what they say.

"Draco," Harry breathed his name like a grateful sigh as he saw tears begin to gather in the shorter boys eyes. He pulled Draco to him and held onto him tightly, very happy when he felt Draco clutch the front of his robes. "I'm not gonna get killed by anyone. I survived an attack from Voldemort when I was a baby; I think I'll be ok. I'm just worried about you."

"You heard what my father wrote; _If you do not get the Potter boy out of your system I will make the punishment much more severe than it is now._ He means it. He will make me suffer. I wouldn't care nearly as much if it was just me paying for it but I have a feeling you would suffer for it too. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you because of me."

"Nothing will happen to me," Harry whispered as he stroked Draco's hair in a soothing way as he waited for the teen to calm down. He had never really comforted anyone before but he had seen Hermione comfort overemotional girls in their dorm so it couldn't be that much different.

When Draco finally did calm down, Harry took him to the nurse, she said he was in a small state of shock and would need to stay there over the night just to make sure it wouldn't turn into something more serious. When Harry put Draco down onto the bed the nurse clicked her tongue against her teeth and told him to let her fix his hand.

"What on earth did you do, boy?" she scolded as she wrapped his hand with a thin cast; more like a couple layers of ace wrap, "You cracked a bone, won't even be able to write until it heals. Drink this." She handed him a vile drink that he chugged and almost spit in her face.

"What is this?!" he asked in disgust. They both turned to look at Draco when he began to chuckle lightly. Harry thought that it was the second hottest scene of Draco he had ever been able to witness. For a moment, Harry considered telling Draco he loved him, he didn't want him to ever be hurt again, and that he wanted him so, so badly.

"It's something that will make your bones heal much faster, drink the whole thing, Harry. You'll be better by the end of the day," he came into the infirmary enough (because of Quidditch, mostly) that he knew Madam Pomfree pretty well and she knew him by name.

"Try to behave without me, Potter." Draco said and Harry involuntarily winced at the formality in his tone. Draco didn't see it because he was looking out the window and at the empty sky.

The nurse left and Harry walked up to Draco. "I'll come visit you tonight and, if there's no one else here then you'll be able to repay me." Harry licked the earlobe he had just been talking into, straightened, and left without waiting for a reaction from Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco lay in his bed, thinking about everything pertaining to Harry. He wanted the boy, that was for sure; perhaps it was more than just lust that drove him to be with Harry though he dared not contemplate such things. If Harry came back that night, Draco would not repay the debt he owed Harry. Besides he still didn't know if it wasn't all some cruel joke.

No, he would not give Harry Potter what he wanted.

_

* * *

_

Yellow eyes still stared at Draco though they knew they would see nothing now that Draco was in the white bed all on his own. A whole day? How troublesome, but if Harry came back that night there would be something to watch—something to report. Hopefully Harry would come back or Master would be displeased. And the being with yellow eyes hated to displease his master.

_

* * *

_

Harry's classes seemed to lengthen by an hour each as he waited until he could see Draco again. He participated in class and in conversations but he just didn't seem into it. People noticed the distant look in his eyes every time he had a second to himself, and wondered what on earth could possibly be distracting him so completely.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked as they stood in the hallway of their next-to-last class, waiting for Ron.

"Should there be?" he looked at her serious face and sighed, "There's nothin' wrong with me. I'm just tired." He yawned for effect even though he felt no urge to do so.

"Are you sure it doesn't have something to do with Malfoy and his panic attack?" she whispered his name just incase Ron was listening.

"Yeah," he furrowed his brow in mock confusion. "Why would that have an impact on me?"

"You two are spending more time together since the day you did that one thing and…"

"That was yesterday," Harry interrupted, "And we've only had to be anywhere near each other because our seats required it."

"Why are you lying to me?"

Before Harry had to come up with an answer Ron came out of the classroom with a small frown on his face. Hermione didn't pursue the issue because of Ron. He did not want to hear about Malfoy and Harry together in anyway, shape, or form unless they were fighting rather violently.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry asked; glad to be able to change the subject even though Hermione shot him a look that screamed this-isn't-over.

"I don't know," he sighed. "The Professor wanted me to come by this afternoon to do extra credit."

"But you're passing that class. That's the only class you're passing with a high grade." Hermione said with an absolutely shocked look on her face.

"I know, weird huh?" Ron walked off as a dim-realization hit Hermione and Harry like a slap in the face. When they looked into the room of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they saw him smiling to himself and lick his lips at something hidden in front of his body, away from their line of sight. It was definitely a bad sign of something all too familiar.

"Harry, I think that the Professor is going to do something to Ron…" Hermione began.

"We're probably wrong," he said quickly, "But just to be sure you should check in on him. I would but I have to get more medicine from the nurse, you know, for my hand." He paused for a moment, "Hey, don't tell Ron. He doesn't need to know that some guy (worse, teacher) is lusting after him."

"Makes sense," she eyed him warily as they ran off to find Ron and get more information on the 'studying'.

The last class was uneventful even though Hermione tried, and failed, to talk Ron out of going to the classroom alone with the other Professor.

"I'm not gonna be alone with him!" he exclaimed at long last, "There are gonna be other students there too so chill. I know yall think he's some kind of perverted freak but he's not."

That was all the excitement in the longest period of Harry's young life.

_I wonder what Draco is doing. _Harry thought in absolute boredom while leaning on his uninjured left hand. His right hand was almost completely better but it needed this last period to completely heal judging by the way it felt.

_

* * *

_

_Damn I'm bored! _Draco yelled in his head though he knew it wasn't true. He had enough to think about to not be bored; what his father was going to do to him was at the top of the most interesting list and the most hectic though not the most immediate. The most imminent one was what he was going to do when Harry Potter came to see him at the end of the day…

How was he supposed to turn Harry down? It really didn't seem possible but he would have to in order to make everything go back to normal. Normal was safe, normal was his friend, normal didn't leave him in a state of mild shock, normal didn't have his father hate him even more than he thought possible, and it didn't have Harry…no Potter wanting to fuck him…

That last one really hurt.

_So I have to think of him as Harry or my heart throws a hissy fit? How pathetic, my father was right, I'm worth nothing._

_Harry wouldn't let me think like that. _Harry didn't hurt him; he didn't make him cry; he didn't make his stomach knot in fear but in anticipation, pleasure, ecstasy, and pure love. The thought of losing his only light in this dark world scared him beyond anything his father could do; he would not deny Harry anything. If it was within his power he would give it to Harry without a second thought. He had fallen in love with his rival but he still didn't know what he thought of that.

_

* * *

_

Harry glared at Madam Pomfree when he realized that she really didn't intend to let him see Draco.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Visiting hours are over."

"I was in class! I couldn't visit him."

"Why do you want to see him so badly? Don't you guys hate each other?" Madam Pomfree furrowed her brow in an attempt to understand Harry's sudden interest in the rich boy.

"No, or I don't hate him."

"How sad," she sighed, "Ok, you can see him but you have to lock the door behind you when you're done because I'm leaving. You're lucky you aren't a girl or else I would be watching you." She walked away to god knows where.

Harry smiled a huge smile as he walked into the room, closed the door, and locked it behind him. Tonight was going to be fun.

"Who's there?" Draco called out a little nervously.

"Harry," the darkness responded. Since Draco was by the only window he was illuminated by the soft glow of a full moon but the rest of the room was solid dark and Harry was there somewhere. Draco's light had come to visit him.

"Thank god," Draco sunk back into the soft pillows and closed his eyes.

When he reopened them Harry stood with his faces inches from Draco's and it didn't look like he was wearing a shirt. Or anything for that matter.

"Are you thanking him for it being me or for creating me?"

"Both," Draco pulled Harry's face down and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Harry noted that this kiss was different than it normally was. Draco was acting like a starving man and Harry was a cheese burger. Plus, Draco had been the one to initiate the kiss, not the other way around though Harry wasn't complaining.

Potter broke the kiss to gasp for breath right along with Draco—seems like they both forgot to breathe in their excitement. "Are you ok?" how many times had that been asked today? It felt like a lot.

"Of course," he grabbed a hold of Harry's hair and pulled him down for more kisses: Harry didn't fight this time. "I just wanted to show you how much I want to pay you back." He whispered between the rough kisses.

Harry broke the kiss once more but instead of talking he climbed onto the bed, straddling Draco's sexily woman-like hips. Both boys were hard and ready for sex and Harry continued to kiss Draco while rocking their erections together. Draco couldn't stop his hips from bucking up to grind their erections together more wildly, moaning quietly while doing it. Nails dugs into Harry's back as Draco felt a rough hand grip him tightly, the thumb on that hand placed upon the owner of said hand as their dicks were aligned.

"Ha-Harry," he moaned the other boys name low in his throat.

Harry squeezed and felt pre-cum sprinkle onto his hand as he began to pump their penises (Draco had remained naked in the bed the entire day because the nurse had recommended it for some reason). Harry held back a moan of delight as Draco arched against him, almost convulsing with the pleasure that surged through him at such simple touches.

"Have you been wanting this as badly as I have?" whispered Harry as he kissed along Draco's body, pumping their peters at an almost painfully slow pace. "I have been dieing to do this with you all day. I even imagined the different things I wanted to do and I chose this one."

Draco let go of Harry and fell limply (yet still really tense) onto the bed. He was already panting heavily, his body and mind knowing what was coming and preparing for the pleasure they were sure to receive. Harry stared down at him and Draco felt Harry's dick twitch against his own and he felt a little cum trickle down his head—teasing the slit—before Harry's hand swept it away and onto their shafts to use as lubricant.

"Y-yes," Draco gasped. Harry picked up the pace a bit and Draco called out almost too loudly. "Faster," he begged, "Please, Harry I need you to go faster."

But Harry didn't go faster as he stared longingly down at Draco.

"You still owe me."

Draco swallowed hard but couldn't think straight as Harry continued to torture them both. He tried to speak but Harry dove down and bit his left nipple very hard. An almost-scream of pain escaped Draco but there was a strange amount of pleasure mixed with it that brought out an almost steady stream of cum from his dick to be used a lube. All of Draco's past lovers had never been so bold and he loved it.

"Po-Potter, please. I need release…I don't care how just please…" he thrust his hips up to meet Harry's strokes and closed his eyes that had begun to spin along with the room. Why was Harry so fucking good at this?

A blush darkened his face as soft kisses left a trail of saliva on his body; in the cold air it chilled Draco's burning skin in a soothing way. The kisses came up his neck, going out of their way to hit his spot and cause his body to jerk upward and become flush with Harry's for a moment. Tears gleamed in his eyes as he begged Harry for release.

"Please!" he couldn't take it anymore, if Harry didn't hurry up soon Draco would go insane.

Harry chuckled darkly and sped up his ministrations. They moaned almost in sync as Draco bucked his hips more wildly, Harry's too began to move as though he was inside of Draco. The white haired teen called out loudly and he came in an aggressive spray of cum that shot onto his bare stomach. Moments later Harry let his own orgasm take him and he came onto Draco's stomach without the other teen noticing that it had been on purpose since Draco was lost in a haze of post orgasm.

Draco's body went limp and he felt as though he had just run a mile._ I am never so tired after sex…_

Harry nuzzled Draco's neck and hummed something unintelligible.

"What?" Draco asked in an annoyed voice. He was pouting and unhappy on the outside but on the inside he was excited.

"You owe me two now." Harry chuckled at the blush that tinged Draco's cheeks. "Perhaps if you let me…" he trailed off as he slid his hand down Draco's back to his butt. "I'll count it as two."

"What?!" Draco pushed Harry off of him so he could sit up, "Why the bloody hell would you want to…to…?"

"To fuck your ass?" Harry tried innocently.

Draco's face contorted into an even more confused look, "You want to…but I thought you just, I don't know, finger it…" he was blushing darkly and he felt like a fool. "Besides, it's not like it would feel good to me."

Harry laughed at that, "You've never had sex with another man before, have you?"

"So?"

"Well, if you let me, I'll show you why some guys love being bottom."

"You mean the bitch? Hell no, I will not be your bitch!"

"You already are. But in many ways I'm your bitch too so it doesn't really matter." Harry tried to do damage control but it didn't seem to be working.

"You're not helping your…" Harry cut him off by kissing the smaller teen on the mouth. He didn't care if Draco was willing to be bottom or not, Draco was going to love what Harry was going to do to him; though if he saw it he would kill Harry for just how humiliating it can be from a third person view.

Harry broke the kiss and pressed his pointer finger from his left hand to Draco's lips. Draco gave him a confused look.

"Coat it with saliva," Harry ordered as he began to softly kiss Draco's body.

Again Draco gave him that confused look but he opened his mouth, taking the digit into his warm cavern with a soft pink tongue leading the way. He sucked, nibbled and covered Harry's finger with a thick coat of saliva like he had told the white haired teen to. Harry pressed his middle and ring fingers into the mouth as well while he nipped at Draco's nipple. It hardened and Harry was sure to leave hickeys all over Draco's chest. He wanted people to know who Draco belonged to.

_No, _thought Harry_, he's not mine…yet._

Harry relieved Draco's mouth of his fingers and kissed him to keep Draco from talking. He had to make Draco feel good quickly or else he might never get the chance to take his asshole virginity.

Harry slipped his fingers down Draco's body and Draco assumed Harry was just trying to give him a chill. Had he known more about male gay sex he would have told Harry to stop. Harry's saliva coated fingers went between Draco's legs and ghosted over his semi-erection. Draco's body pushed upward as the shock of pleasure connected through his nerves and he lifted his ass off of the bed; which was exactly what Harry wanted. As Draco fell back down onto the bed he felt something push inside of his ass.

"Potter? What is that?" he was afraid it was Harry's penis but it felt far too small for what he had been feeling pressed against his own erection earlier… Draco sure hoped it wasn't his penis.

"Relax. You'll get used to it in a little bit." Harry whispered as the object slowly began to move in and out of Draco's body.

Draco clutched Harry's shoulders and tried to loosen his body; it wasn't working very well.

"What the hell…?"

"It's my finger, Draco, calm down."

"But…"

Another finger slid inside of Draco and cut him off. Harry kissed him gently on the lips and waited until Draco's muscles relaxed a little around his fingers before he slid in his ring finger.

"That's too much! Pull it out." Draco demanded while clutching Harry and, unknowingly pressing their erections together. "Ah!" a sudden bolt of pleasure like none Draco had experienced before carved its way up Draco's body all the way up to his ice blue eyes that saw stars.

"Found it," Harry said as he stroked that bundle of nerves again.

Draco cried out and tried to make Harry press that spot again. But Harry made a scissoring motion with his fingers, spreading Draco more widely; though Harry could tell it was going to be a tight fit (they were only this tight for virgins) and that meant that he would have to get some proper lube so that he would have less of a chance of ripping Draco's ass.

Though the idea was oddly tempting…

"Do that again," moaned Draco wantonly.

"My, my. Bossy, are we?" Harry teased while gently rubbing Draco's prostate.

"Oh, god yes!"

Harry chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Draco's ass. The white haired teen began to ask why Harry had stopped but he asked what he was looking for instead when he noticed Harry's gaze had wandered around the room.

"I need better lube, so you won't tear." He said and Draco blushed.

"There's some lotion over in that cabinet I think." He didn't care if Harry wanted to be able to go around and tell everyone he fucked Draco up the ass like a little bitch; because Draco really, really, _really_ wanted to be fucked by Harry, and badly.

Harry fumbled through the cabinet, unaware that he had someone checking out his body.

_It's not like it matters, I mean I am sleeping with him so I can check out his perfectly shaped ass, right?_ Draco thought as he carved the sight before him into his mind forever.

Harry Potter standing before him naked and fully erect with cum still dribbling in a tiny stream down his shaft with his excitement was quite the sight. His long shaft seemed to glow in the sunlight as he looked through the cabinet for lube though Draco had no idea why he was worrying over ripping him, I mean don't you just stick it in (there is an art to this act that Draco had perfected but I didn't feel like putting it in there) and bam it feels good or something. Wait… there's something wrong with the picture before him…but what was it?

_Sunlight? Oh, shit!_

"Potter!"

"Huh?" he turned to face Draco, a long white tube in his hand; the lotion.

"We have school today." He looked around for a clock and found that they only had an hour to get back to their dorms, get dressed, and get to class without getting caught. In a castle full of witches and wizards this was going to be impossible.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, "That's it! I will fuck you tonight, understand?"

"You don't need to tell me." Draco found his clothes and was pulling them on as Harry put the lotion back.

"Shit, Draco…" Harry looked down at his engorged cock and then looked at Draco.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Just like, no, never mind."

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"If you were smart enough to figure it out I'd let you do it." Harry said as he pulled on his boxers though his erection was far from concealed.

Draco blushed lightly as he walked up to Harry. The teen stopped getting dressed to see what Draco was doing.

"Draco, you don't…"

Draco silenced him with a hate-filled glare, "Shut up or else I'm not doing this."

"Doing what?" now Harry was just being an ass.

Draco rolled his eyes and fell to his knees before Harry as he pulled down the red boxers, releasing Harry's penis.

"Sorry, I don't shave…" Harry blushed and looked away.

_No shit, _thought Draco as he gently opened his mouth.

Slipping the head of Harry's weeping erection into Draco's mouth was the easy part. After that he decided he would just mimic what Harry and all the other bitches he'd fucked did because he had no idea how to blow a guy.

Harry moaned and grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and resisted the strong urge to just shove himself fully into the others mouth. Draco was young, as they would say, when it came to these things and he would not ruin the rest of his future blow jobs just because he was impatient.

Draco stopped moving when he felt Harry grab his hair, thinking he had done something wrong even though he had pulled his lovers hair before to hurry them up.

"Don't stop," Harry said gruffly.

Draco looked up at Harry to see the boy look like he was in some sort of pain. So Draco had to release Harry from his mouth, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Shit, Draco just suck me off! I'll tell you about it later…"

Draco gulped and sucked in a breath before plunging his head all the way down Harry's shaft. He was definitely not ready for that and it made him gag with shock and displeasure. The suffocating heat that was Draco's mouth caught Harry off guard (he had expected Draco to take his time) and he twisted his grip in Draco's hair and he wouldn't let Draco off of his dick even though Harry's mind knew this was a really bad idea.

Draco tried to take a breath as Harry began to fuck his mouth, gagging every time it hit the back of his throat and trying his best to not swallow the pre-cum streaming out of his head_. I'm gonna kill Potter when this is over._

Harry stopped before he came and he shoved Draco onto the ground. Harry pinned Draco's hands above his head and straddled his naked waist; their erections rubbed together and Harry wondered why Draco would have an erection right now.

"Fuck, Draco I don't think I should have let you do that." Harry was just oh so very glad he hadn't slammed his erection into his mouth as far as it would go for his climax. That would have made this horrid situation into his death.

"Why the hell not? Hmm, you gonna fuck me right here?" his tone was low and his lips were just below Harry's, teasing him. "Where people will most likely walk in and see?"

"I wouldn't care."

"I would." Draco angrily pushed Harry off of him and stood up, boner gone. "I'm getting dressed. You need to too. Don't whine to be about your freaking boner because I am never giving you head again."

"Damn! I knew that would happen. Can you blame me though?" Harry stood and grabbed his clothes from the ground. He wanted to fuck Draco so badly, but he could never get a good time. People always seemed to be interrupting and he didn't want to just appear and start fucking him; he wanted to make it really memorable, but it was infuriating having gotten so close only to be shot down by the traitorous sun.

"Yes I can and I am." Draco walked huffily out of the room when he was fully dressed.

Harry cursed his stupidity as he walked briskly to his dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron gathered his things for Defense Against the Dark Arts class just after last period, he was preparing for his tutoring with Professor Rayhow.

"The only class I'm passing and he says I need help!" Ron sighed and spotted Hermione sitting in the common room, reading another book.

Big surprise…

"That one looks like a billion pages long," he mumbled with awe.

"Just a thousand or so. Ron, I really don't think you should be going to this Professor's class all alone."

"It's not that big of a deal, Hermione. You shouldn't worry so much. Besides, there will be others there with us." He responded as he left the room in a slight huff.

When Ron arrived at the dungeon room (it was farther away from all the other classrooms for safety reasons) he knocked on the door impatiently. Normal people in Ron's position would have felt dread build in their stomachs; then again Ron wasn't other people.

"Who is it?" a deep voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Ron Weasley, I'm here for…"

"Oh, Ron!" the Professor exclaimed loudly, "Please come in."

Ron walked into the dark room tentively.

"Umm, where are the others?" Ron felt a little tremor of fear run through him but it was forgotten almost immediately.

"There aren't going to be others, Ron. They had more important things to do." The young man of twenty-five said, waving his hand carelessly, "I'm glad at least one student decided to show up."

"I have a feeling I'm the only one you wanted to come." Ron muttered under his breath as he dropped his bag on a nearby desk.

"I heard that." Professor Rayhow said playfully as he walked over to his desk and pulled out his wand. "Get out your wand; I'm going to teach you a defensive spell. It's very powerful and kind of new so we need to be careful."

"Right," said Ron as he pulled out his wand and waited for his Professor to begin.

"Do you remember how to swish and flick from your first year?"

Ron groaned, "I do but I never get it quite right."

Professor Rayhow chuckled, "Well you do the swish and flick while saying 'laihose, madream', understand?"

"Not really," Ron attempted the swish and flick, finding that he completed the moves with much more finesse than he would normally have.

"Very good, Ron. Now, say the words 'laihouse, madream' if you can do it properly."

Ron gave the Professor an indignant look as he mumbled the words to himself. The Professor slinked to the door, locked it, and made it sound proof with a simple spell he uttered beneath his breath.

"I think I can do it, but what does this spell do?"

"It is supposed to bind someone or something in shackles (or whatever you like; shackles are just the easiest thing to start off with).

"Just imagine old fashioned handcuffs, spread far enough apart that, if someone were to be bound by them they would be spread-eagled and BAM! It should work."

Ron nodded his red head and began to imagine a pure white figure that was neither male nor female, bound by shiny shackles, and hanging in the air before him. He said the words in a powerful voice as he swished and flicked his wand perfectly and he felt a surge of power leave him.

A white light, shaped like lightening bolt though not moving nearly as quickly, shot out of the tip of his wand, twisting and squirming like a living thing. It did not go very far from the wand and Ron dropped his wand onto the ground in shook.

The line stopped moving suddenly when Professor Rayhow whipped his black wand out and pointed it at the thing.

"This is how you control the spell after it has turned into a physical form."

It began to writhe once more frantically, split into four smaller chunks, and turned into four uneven and jagged rings the size of Ron's fist.

"Professor…" Ron began, staring at the rings as they circled around one another.

They shot toward him and the rings clapped onto his wrists and his ankles. Ron cried out in fright as they pulled his arms and legs apart and made him float a foot or so in the air. Professor Rayhow smirked as the lights transformed into the same shackles Ron had been thinking about. But the spell wasn't done yet, due to receiving another command from Rayhow. Ron pulled his right arm with all his might and was rewarded with the shackles tightening around his wrists and ankles. The boy looked at the Professor with wide and confused eyes as more white bands shot from the shackles. The lights traveled down his arms and up his legs, wherever they went, Ron's clothes disappeared behind them.

"What the hell?" Ron cried out as his shirt was completely disintegrated.

"This is not hell, it's something close though." The Professor smiled a cruel, sadistic smile.

Ron felt his pulse spike in fear as he tugged with all his might at all of the shackles at once, "Professor?" Ron found himself whimpering in defeat as he was spread-eagled in front of his teacher in his green boxers with Santa Claus and reindeer dancing around at random places.

Rayhow chuckled at the choice in boxers as he walked up to the wriggling figure before him. "I have wanted to play with you for a while, Ron. I just haven't found the time, until now."

Ron whimpered once more but ceased his useless struggles.

"I should probably just start now, no?" the man walked up to the trembling teen like a predator taking its time stalking its prey, Rayhow knew Ron wasn't going anywhere so why should he worry? He had the whole night and first period to play with this little piece of heaven.

Placing his lips against Ron's made the twenty-five year old moan quietly; he had been waiting too long to do this. Ron squirmed in an attempt to get away from this pedophile, but his efforts were in vain. He should have known that there would be no escape the moment the shackles had clamped around his wrists and ankles but it was only just now sinking in. Rayhow let his hands run over the creamy skin that belonged to Ron with a relish no one else would have had for him but he was careful to not touch his most intimate part; Rayhow wanted Ron up and proud without him having to touch the teen there.

Ron's body was reacting to the man's touches in the most peculiar ways (Ron was inexperienced so he had no idea that his hips bucking up to Rayhow's touch, trying desperately to get the teacher to touch his growing erection was completely normal for gay sex when one was being teased) he gasped as Rayhow pinched his left nipple harshly.

Rayhow chuckled at the boy's confusion but made no attempt to touch his penis which was still enclosed by those silly green boxers. "I thought you told Blaine that you weren't gay."

Ron couldn't stop the tremble that rocked through his body as Rayhow's long fingers danced over one of his nipples again. The cold digit made his nipple become even harder, though he had not thought it possible.

"I'm…" he gasped as those hands slid his boxers down his legs, bringing the torturers head level with his penis. "Hey, stop it!"

"Why?" he caressed Ron gently which caused the boy to buck into Rayhow's hand (Ron had always been very sensitive down there every since Hermione had cast a feeling spell on it…long story) "Your body is certainly telling me to continue."

Ron tried to say something but couldn't when he felt something wet slide along the slit on the tip of his penis (actually in it, which Ron thought should have tasted disgusting). "St-stop!" he wasn't crying, not yet anyway.

Rayhow stood and chuckled at Ron before walking over to his desk, careful to hide whether he had a bulge in his pants or not. He reached into his desk while listening to the labored breathing coming from Ron as he fought to get his body under some kind of control.

"What are you getting?" he was annoyed at the stutter in his voice but his words were still intelligible and that was something.

Rayhow chuckled as he pulled out a stack of paper; just ordinary pieces of paper.

"I know a useful little spell that allows me to copy whatever I see exactly as is on paper." He held up the top sheet of paper and Ron had to suppress a shudder: it was himself, sitting in one of the desks near the back of the room with a piece of Harry's hair to his right and a tuft from Hermione on his left. He had his head propped on his upturned hand; a bored look on his face after having completed the assignment, and a glazed look had come over him. He must have fallen asleep with his eyes open and not even realized it.

Ron was somehow becoming even more nervous as Professor Rayhow walked out from behind his desk, no longer concealing his considerable bulge that made Ron's stomach tighten with…fear? "You looked scared, pet." His voice was calm, controlled.

"Shut up and let me go," simple enough instructions, right? "I could have you fired."

A cold hand tightened around Ron's slender neck before he could even blink, "You won't tell anyone." He leaned his cold cheek against Ron's burning freckles, "I'll have to make you suffer if you do." Ron gulped as the man continued, "I won't kill you either. That would be too much of a waste, but I would definitely kill that smart one in your group. Hermione, wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!" he snapped as he glared death at the teacher who raised a delicate eyebrow, but continued as if Ron hadn't spoken at all.

"Yes, I'll kill her right in front of you, along with Harry. Slow and painful, of course. I'll rape Hermione a couple of times (even though I prefer men) before quickly ending her misery with a simple spell that will kill her instantly. Harry won't be so lucky though, since I do so enjoy when someone with as much pride as that boy has screams to be put out of his misery.

"I shall start with putting him in the exact spell you are in now, and then I shall take a knife of mine and slowly cut off his ball sack, for shits and giggles. Next I shall cut his penis in half length wise so it bleeds and hurts more. Then the random cutting of anywhere that looks vulnerable, twisting the knife so the wounds won't close up as quickly, until he bleeds to death."

Ron was completely silent, his erection gone in the blink of an eye. That would not please Rayhow, "You see? If you anyone I would have to go through so much trouble to keep you under control now wouldn't I?"

"You could just take me away from here. I know you wouldn't be able to do that in this school." Surprisingly enough, Ron's voice was strangely level.

"Well, this way you get to keep seeing your friends and become a legal wizard before I take you away to my home until I am done with you." Ron shuddered at the thought of having to live with this bastard. "I don't mind waiting when I can just play with you in the mornings."

"I mind! Who said I wanted to live with you and have you molest me all the damn time?"

"Your body doesn't seem to have a problem with that," Ron hadn't even noticed he was hard again as the Professor picked up his wand and muttered an incantation that Ron could not hear.

Color splashed onto the piece of paper that was lying innocently on the large desk. The colors then seemed to obtain a life of their own and they began to go wherever they were needed, right before Ron's eyes he saw himself being portrayed perfectly on the once white piece of paper.

"Perfect," the Professor mumbled as he picked up the paper completely covered with Ron, "There will be others like this," he smiled coolly at Ron as he placed the paper back onto the table. With a final glance at the picture he turned to Ron and sighed audibly. "It doesn't compare to the real thing by far though."

Said real thing was in the mood to pee his pants, fortunately for himself and the pedophile, Ron's pants had been removed from his body.

"Really, this is a mistake." He was running out of ideas as the Professor placed his wand onto his desk. Rayhow chuckled as he leaned down to grab Ron's wand and he placed it beside his own. "Please, Professor, just let me go and I won't tell anyone…"

Rayhow walked up to him and pressed a finger to Ron's lips to silence him, "The next time I hear you beg I want it to be for me to fuck you so hard you can't sit down for three days."

And Ron felt the man touching him in places only he himself had ever touched before (he didn't count Harry). He rolled his hips backward in an attempt to keep the man's fingers away from him to no avail.

"Now, Ron," Rayhow scolded as he pressed his lips to Ron's briefly, "Be a good pet and enjoy this." He gripped Ron more tightly, hoping to get more sound out of the teen.

A loud moan escaped from between his pursed lips as his body disobeyed his commands and thrust into Rayhow's hand. In his excitement, Ron didn't notice Rayhow pull off his pants with his other hand (removing his shirt with a spell said lowly under his breath so he did not ruin this delightful sight before him).

Rayhow was forced to stop his ministrations upon hearing something he was not expecting. Someone was out in the hallway.

Ron's glazed and lust filled eyes questioned Rayhow, "Why did you stop?"

You may not realize just how powerful that spell was that Hermione had placed on Ron; let's just say it was so strong that his clothes gently rubbing against his skin was enough to get him horny and only thinking about doing things with someone could make him cum if he thought about it long enough.

Rayhow would have chuckled; he would have been delighted in the fact that his newest prey was indeed enjoying his game had a knock at the door not interrupted him. With a scowl of pure anger he walked over to his desk, picked up his wand, materialized an illusion of clothes, made Ron disappear (it would not have worked on the Headmaster but it would on everyone else) and answered the door with a look of tiredness on his handsome face.

"Ah, Hermione! This is a surprise." His voice was dry and it lacked sincerity, Rayhow had been expecting one of the other Professors.

"Hell, Professor Rayhow," her tone was full of suspicion, "Do you know where I can find Ron?"

_This girl could be trouble. It's obvious she knows about me but can't prove it._ So many years of obtaining new pets had given him the ability to see through pretty much anyone. "Why no, I had thought he had canceled our tutoring."

"So you haven't seen him?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm afraid not," he put on a show of concern, "Perhaps you and I could go out and look for him…"

"No," she immediately rejected the thought of being alone with the Professor, "No, I'll just get Dumbledore to help me if I don't find him in like two minutes."

Rayhow suddenly stiffened despite his best attempt to not to. If she got the Headmaster to look for Ron he would get into so much trouble when he was found. "I see, there seems to be no beating around the bush required for you, Ms. Granger. You already have everything figured out, don't you?"

"What's there to figure out, Professor, I merely want my friend back and for him to be left alone." She looked at him calmly, like she knew she had beaten him. Oh yes, she knew.

"If I find him I will return him to you then." They said their goodbyes and Rayhow quickly returned to the room.

Removing the invisibility spell from Ron, he spoke briskly, "When I let you down from there certain things are going to happen in the way I want them to happen or else your friend will mysteriously die, okay?" Ron nodded numbly, "You will find your way back to your common room, do whatever it is that you need to do and go to bed. I don't really care just so long as you just go to sleep. You also cannot tell **anyone anything** about what happened here. Understand me?"

"Yes," his body ached from the strain of leaving his limbs up in the air for so long. Only an hour before he had to wake up and go to Professor Snape's class…swell.

Rayhow walked up to the boy who stiffened in response. Rayhow kissed Ron gently. He had never been so kind to a pet; had never let them get away from him once he had gotten so close but he had a feeling he was really going to enjoy Ron and he didn't want to rush. As he kissed Ron he tapped the shackle on his right wrist with his wand and all of the steel objects fell off with a clatter and disappeared before they hit the ground. Rayhow caught Ron in his arms, the boy's erection pressing against his leg despite his exhausted state. He wanted to do so many things to the boy now limp in his arms but refrained. He would have time to do those things later. Right now he had to get this boy up and moving so they could prepare for a normal day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Christmas had always been something Harry dreaded: his friends, Hermione and Ron, went home while he staid there and suffered from boredom all alone. But this year there was a new and very unique little thorn in his side: he would actually miss Draco Malfoy and a lot.

Harry played with the thought of how his friends would react had they known he would miss the white haired teen. Probably not very well, he concluded as he stretched lazily in his bed.

It was only a few days until Christmas and he wondered eagerly if he would receive another sweater from Ron's mom. God he hoped so, it got pretty cold in the castle at night and his other sweater had been destroyed by the Weeping Willow in the court yard last week. The poor sweater hadn't stood a chance.

Harry contemplated the wisdom of getting out of bed at nine in the morning and decided it wasn't very wise at all. In fact, he didn't think he would get out of the bed the entire day except to use the restroom. Yup, he would sit there the entire day and think about his would-be lover. He refused to call Draco his lover until he got to fuck him properly.

* * *

Hermione Granger was also contemplating something but it wasn't whether she should get out of bed or not. No her contemplation was much more important: _What color socks should I wear?_ If you think I'm joking you would be sadly mistaken.

Hermione had always fussed over the little details when she was home with her mugle parents. And her socks were very, very important.

* * *

Ron was contemplating how to kill Professor Rayhow in the slowest, most painful way possible. When he had gotten off the train to find the dark haired Professor talking idly with his mum many emotions had rushed through him all at the same time: mostly there was anger.

"What are you doing here?" his voice dripped with venom.

"Ron," his mother scolded him as she lightly slapped him on the back of his head, "Honestly, what do you do to keep him under control?"

Rayhow glanced knowingly at Ron without his mum noticing, "I must say, he never really gives me too much trouble, even though he sometimes sleeps in my class."

Ron's mother gave him a death look, "At least I'm passing!" he exclaimed, "Anyway why is he here? Don't you have a freakin' home?" the last sentence was directed to the man in question.

Another slap upside the head was his physical reward for such 'foul mouthed behavior'. "He does have a home…"

"If I may interrupt?" Ron's mum blushed lightly at prince charming. "My home is being occupied by my entire family for Christmas. Since I am the owner of the house I have to go somewhere else until Christmas if over and then I have to clean up their mess. It's pretty unfair and a little ditty but it's family tradition—I did draw the short straw after all." He smiled at them both fondly.

"He is here," Ron's mother finished, "Because I offered him a room…though, Ron you have to share with him…" whatever else she said was drowned out by the rushing of blood to his ears.

Had he heard her right? Would he really have to share a room with this pedophile the entire Christmas break?! "Mum, please…"

"Shh, Ron. There will be absolutely no argument out of you, you hear me?" the woman was not about to quarrel with her son in front of such a charming young gentleman. "I know it will be weird to be sharing a room with your teacher but there's no helping it. He can't stay with Giny and Fred and George already share a room…" she trailed off in a stream of inaudible grunts as she hustled off.

It was going to be a long Christmas break for Ron.

* * *

When Draco Malfoy stepped off of the train to see his father standing before him like an imposing shadow, the teen remembered the note so suddenly his head began to swim:

…_be given a severe punishment when you get home…_

He had completely forgotten all about that letter and now he was terrified.

Determined not to let his fear show, Draco decided to play it cool, "Hello, Father."

His father motioned with a single finger for Draco to come closer, "I have decided what your punishment is to be." Draco could not suppress the shudder that rippled its way down his back.

What spell was his father going to use on him this time? He hoped it wouldn't be anything too serious or he might just die on accident.

Draco couldn't remember how they got to the hotel they were in now, when they had gotten there, or even why they had gone there in the first place. Why couldn't he remember anything? He vaguely recalled his father's cane connecting with his head gently and causing everything after that to turn fuzzy. His father had obviously done something to him but he was becoming aware once more.

Suddenly Draco felt himself being shoved onto the bed by his father's gloved hand. Fear hit him hard as he cried out, asking his father what he was doing.

"Did you not think I would catch word of you and him?" he gripped Draco's chin in a crushing vice. It wasn't anything like Harry's; Harry had been firm but careful not to hurt him, his father couldn't care less.

"Father Please!" he exclaimed as he tried to pull away when he felt another arm wrap around his waist and bring his slight body close to the hulk that belonged to his father. "I didn't mean to do anything!"

His father grimaced in anger, "Do you think me a fool, Draco? Do you think yourself a fool? He will draw you in! He will pretend to care, pretend he means best then will turn around and stab you in the back or cause you to betray not only me but all those who wear the mark." That cold tone alone made Draco's spine freeze him in place. Looking deeply within his son's weeping eyes he concluded that there would be no way around what he had planned to do to his son, "I see there will only be one way to remove this poison Potter has put within you.

"Remove your clothing."

* * *

Harry tried his very best to pay attention to his book but found the task not only impossible but a waist of time. _Draco, Draco, Draco._ No matter what he did it had something in it that reminded him of Draco, even the absence of something associated with Draco made him think of the white haired teen.

* * *

Ron stifled a moan with his hands as Rayhow's mouth completely encased his weeping cock. The moment his mother and father had gone to bed the Professor had crept over to Ron's bed and had quickly stripped Ron of his clothes. For fear of awakening his parents to see something like this he had not protested to the adult and was now trying desperately to keep silent as his oversensitive penis was sucked by the most skilled mouth he had ever had.

The red head squirmed, his skin too hot, his erection throbbing with pleasure and blood. Rayhow sucked harder, licking the bottom of his shaft and humming low in his throat to send vibrations through the teen's cock. He heard the teen muffle a moan and he watched as Ron arched his body up, his muscles tensed completely as they strained with the building pleasure. Rayhow swallowed around Ron's cock as one of his hands massaged his balls, the other holding his hips down.

"Agh," Ron threw his head back in ecstasy and he managed to lift his hips a little into the air as he swelled within Rayhow's mouth and he came down the adult's throat.

* * *

Draco was now sitting on the bed, his father beside him, grasping his limp member roughly as he told Draco just how bad of an idea it was to let his relationship continue with Potter. Draco barely listened as his father pumped him harshly and tears streamed freely from his eyes because he _liked_ it.

"Father, please stop." He knew it was pointless to beg but he could not stop himself as his father suddenly forced him to face away from him and pushed him flat onto his stomach, making his ass an open target.

God knew how much Draco wanted to be anyone else at that moment when his father shoved a cold finger inside Draco's ass. He felt his muscles tighten around the digit that was longer and thinner than Harry's. He tried to swallow but he cried out instead when his father found his prostate much more quickly than Harry had. Draco buried his face into the sheets, biting them to keep from making more loud noises as he tried to keep himself from impaling his ass on that finger. Lucious inserted another finger and then a third without pause, the leather of his father's glove warming inside of Draco's body as it thrust in and out of him.

The white haired teen gripped the sheets in front of him, his chest pressing into the soft bed and he couldn't stop himself from rocking back to meet his father's fingers, his ass swallowing them deeper inside of his body rather than fighting them like he should have been.

Lucious pulled his fingers out and positioned himself before Draco's entrance, holding the base of his shaft with one hand while the other spread Draco's ass cheeks with his thumb. And then Draco's father shoved himself deeply inside of his own son.

* * *

Harry sighed loudly as he flopped to his other side. Nothing he did provided his mind with the barest hint of interest yet he was determined to stay in that bed for the whole day, damnit!

* * *

Ron bit the shit out of his hand as their erections rubbed together in a tantalizing way. Rayhow saw the pleading look in Ron's eyes as he continued the too slow movement of his hips (he had Ron's firmly in his grasp so the teen couldn't speed up the friction they were creating). "I refuse to enter you, pet, until you beg for it."

Rayhow moved his dick so that he was pressing it to Ron's entrance, moving his hips slowly his pre-cum spread along the area and his cock slid up and down Ron's ass, teasing his entrance even though he had never had a man inside of him before.

Ron moaned around his hand and he knew that he couldn't release it long enough to beg for anything. He would make way too much noise and would awaken the entire house. Why did Rayhow have to be so damn good at teasing Ron?

"Come on, pet. You know you want me to…" he trailed off with a sexy smirk on his face as he waited for Ron to get enough courage and self control long enough to beg. He decided telling him one more thing would make the inevitable come more quickly, god knew he needed it. "Just say please and I'll do it."

Ron breathed deeply, concentrated his mind on that word and began to release his hand from his mouth.

* * *

Draco, eyes wide with pain and fear, arched his body away from the muscle that was slamming into his backside. He clawed at the sheets, tensed his body in pain and he cried out loudly. His father placed a hand in Draco's tousled hair and yanked his head back, pulling his son's entire body up to be flush with his. Lucious left his right hand in Draco's hair as his left hand wrapped around Draco's waist so he could hold him there.

"I expect to no longer hear anything about you and Potter doing anything other than fighting." He hissed as he punctuated each word with a rough thrust.

Draco cried out for him to stop, his head thrown back on the man's shoulder as though that would help him get away from the fully clothed figure of his father. Both of his father's hand now clasped his waist as the man pumped more quickly into the seemingly tiny figure of the pale teen pressing against him.

* * *

Hermione didn't feel quite right as she looked at the green stockings upon her legs, she knew something was wrong but wasn't sure what the hell it was. _It's just these socks,_ she reasoned easily enough. _They always give me a bad feeling._

Hermione ripped the socks off of her legs and pulled on a lacy white pair. The feeling was still there but she promptly ignored it, choosing to go down the stairs to meet with her parents and her boyfriend instead of staying inside her room the entire time.

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs, her heart racing as she wondered what her parents would think of her boyfriend and hoping desperately that they would approve…

* * *

Ron was able to pry his bleeding hand away from his mouth and say please before he could yell out loudly as Rayhow's hand brought him to climax. Rayhow had been slightly impressed when, even after he came over his sweating body he was still hard and proud, even though Ron was gasping for breath. He no longer had the strength to continue to bite his hand.

Rayhow picked up Ron's legs and placed them upon his shoulders. The exhausted teen looked at him with bleary and clouded eyes while he panted something incoherent out. He didn't understand what was going on—from what the Professor could interpret—which would have made Rayhow chuckled had he not been this determined to get at least one scream out of him. He had to, there would be no way he would be truly fulfilled if Ron didn't scream for him. So when Rayhow pressed his penis to the entrance of Ron's slick asshole, Ron became aware enough to know something was about to happen. Rayhow would later wonder why he had not first prepared the boy by stretching him out and why he had not used a lubricant other than the sweat already upon his slim body. But those were thoughts of later as he pushed himself almost fully into the smaller male's body.

Pain unexpectedly danced up Ron's back, he arched his body forward into Rayhow's chest, his eyes bulged as he screamed loudly, his ass tearing from the unexpected object stuffed deeply within him.

Rayhow quickly clamped his hand over Ron's bruised lips, "Shh, Pet." He looked at the door and listened for several seconds, almost expecting someone to investigate the scream. "Let your body adjust," he said as he returned his attention to the teen below him.

Ron nodded his head slowly, trying not to cry. Rayhow had been surprisingly big and Ron small, the combination was painful for both of them but, when Ron's body shifted and made room for the Professor Rayhow found it almost impossible to keep himself from fucking the cum right out of Ron then and there. He was going to, make no mistake about that but he still had to wait for his Pet's body to complete compensate for his size.

So when Ron's extremely tight, hot walls relaxed around his penis Rayhow set a slow and agonizing pace as he looked for the boys prostate deep within his body. Rayhow knew that Ron would not want a repeat of 'up the ass sex' if he did not make it great.

* * *

Draco, however, was begging his father to stop when a sudden shock of pleasure raked its' claws up his slender back. His father had found his prostate easily and the moment he had pounded his cock into the bundle of nerves, out of pure reflex, Draco had immediately cum. That had been the second time he had cum during that evening and he didn't want to continue this activity any longer. Truthfully he hadn't wanted it from the start but now he needed his father to stop raping him.

With no sign of quitting anytime soon, Lucious tried to make sure that this was the most pleasurable sex his son would ever have, so it would discourage anymore sex from Harry Potter because he would never be as good as Lucious.

He listened with delight as his own son squirmed beneath him, begging quietly for him to stop and calling out loudly as Lucious hit his prostate repeatedly. He would finish soon and then he would take the boy home with explicit instructions for Crabbe and Goyle not to leave his side, no matter what when he returned to school. But first he had to make absolutely sure that he point was buried deeply within Draco's phsycy.

"I will not longer hear about you and Potter, will I, son?"

"No," he whimpered quietly. Lucious dug his nails into the skin on Draco's back until he bled and he tore it down, making red fire trail Draco's spine. "No never!"

Lucious pulled out of his son and came over his backside as if he were marking his territory. _This is mine, Potter,_ it said, _and you may no longer have it._

Lucious took his son home after dressing him, giving him mocking kisses and caresses to watch him squirm with disgust. Draco remained in his room the entire vacation, barely eating enough to live, crying until his eyes ran dry: he gave in, knowing his father had won. He bathed until his skin turned an angry red, scrapping off more layers than he could afford at even the hint of his father's mocking 'love-making'.

No, Draco would stay far away from Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry had succeeded in his goal of staying in bed all day long but now has nothing to do. The days trudged onward in a monotonous way that made everyday seem the exact same except for one thing: each day passed brought him one day closer to Ron, Hermione, and Draco. So when it was finally the day before the bastards arrived at the school, Harry was incapable of sleeping even a minute. So he had decided to make something for Draco, unsure as to why he had done it and why he had picked to make what he did: it was a necklace made of a simple silver chain with a silver snake dangling from the middle. Its eyes were rubies and its tongue was flicked out to make it seem like it was smelling/tasting for something, its body was even curled into the S-form of striking.

Harry—now in desperate need for sleep—had gone to madam Pomfree, whom had allowed him to visit Draco all by his lonesome and had asked for something that would help him sleep. She gave him a nasty tasting potion ("to keep people from becoming addicted") and had sent him scampering back to his room where he downed the whole bottle and passed out one minute later.

_Draco was walking up the path that would lead him into the school building when Harry intercepted him._

_"Let's go someplace more secluded." Draco looked at him like he was crazy but followed without much protest. His break had left him in a decent mood, the wonderful presents put on hold for the glory that Harry was sure to present him with._

_Harry took Draco's wrist (it was so slender that his fingers overlapped) and led him into on of the many abandoned classrooms. They did their very best to avoid being seen by anyone as they moved quickly into the room and locked the door._

_"What did you want to talk about, Potter?"_

_"You know, I would prefer it if you called me Harry." He smirked flirtatiously at Draco and cold blue eyes rolled._

_Draco returned his attention to the window that overlooked the Quiditch field. "I would prefer if it you left me alone. But it seems you will not be granting my wish anytime soon."_

_Harry smiled lightly, "You know that you don't really want me to stop."_

_Draco cast him a wary glance as Harry walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Draco wanted to pull away, just because he had never really liked being touched but Harry's arms wouldn't allow him._

_"Do you remember what we did in the Slitherin changing area?" Draco blushed gently and nodded slowly, his body beginning to tingle with excitement along with Harry's, "Good, then we can continue from there onward…"_

_And Harry bent to kiss Draco…_

"Harry you deaf bastard! Wake up." A voice he would recognize anywhere yelled at him as arms shook him into the waking world. "I have something bloody important to tell you!"

"Oh what is it, Ron?" Harry sat up and gave Ron a groggy look as he rubbed his head, messing up his hair even more than it already was.

"Well…umm…" Ron stammered as he blushed and looked at Harry's bed, as if the red sheets would give him some inspiration. Harry looked at the clock beside his bed and went ahead and shut off his alarm.

"Out with it, we don't have much time before class." Indeed they did not; Harry realized that they had ten minutes to get ready for Potions class. The Boy Who Lived threw off his covers, stood up, and began to shuffle through his wardrobe.

"Okay," Ron took a deep breath and whatever it was that he said came out in a whoosh that Harry barely understood. "Ilostmyvirginitytoanotherguyoverthebreak."

"What?" Harry turned on his friend while holding a fresh pair of boxers in his hands, "You lost your virginity?" Harry smiled happily as he slipped off his boxers and quickly slid on the other pair.

"Yeah, I know." Ron sighed and threw his head into Harry's pillow, "And it wasn't even consensual. The guy raped me and I couldn't do anything because my parents would have tried to help me and he would have killed them."

"Some guy crept into your house and raped you?" Harry looked at his friend with a worried expression on his face. "Ron, this is bad. Did you get a good look at his face?"

Of course he had, but Ron sure as hell couldn't tell Harry that. "If I could I would have taken this to the police by now. I can't really do anything so we might as well let it go."

"You don't seem very traumatized… hell you even seem to have 'the glow'." Harry now looked skeptical.

"Well, it felt kinda good." Ron looked away as he continued, "And the guy had been pretty gentle the first time…"

"He raped you more than once? Well, Ron I'm thinking that maybe it was only rape the first time…if that!"

Ron blushed gently and punched Harry in the arm, "If you're lucky, maybe you'll find someone who will fuck you too."

Harry snorted and began to dress, "please, I'm an alpha, Ron. I don't do up the ass like a beta." He shot a knowing glance at Ron while smiling.

"Shut the hell up, Harry! You can be such an ass sometimes."

Harry laughed, knowing Ron was partially kidding so he didn't say anything else as they got ready and left for their dreaded Potions class.

* * *

Harry paused at the dungeon doorway in shocked silence before quickly moving to his seat…with Draco sitting on the opposite side of the room. And he soon would find that whenever he got within ten feet of the white haired teen there would always be something that got in between them and Draco didn't even try to stop it.

But he didn't know that yet, so he was still optimistic. _No big deal, _Harry assured himself as he settled into his seat. _Snape could have moved him because he thought a spell had been placed on us, no big deal._

His theory of being able to sit by Draco in Professor McGonagall's class was obliterated when he found he had been moved to the front left seat of the room. He tried to ask the teacher why he had been moved but she refused to answer. So Harry trudged to his seat, seething the entire day at his misfortune. He had been craving to see the Slytherin since he had said good bye to him over a month ago and now he was being avoided by the object of his obsession!

Hermione and Ron tried and tried to get their friend to tell them what was bothering him but he wouldn't speak to them in more than monosyllables.

So, when they got to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry didn't notice how nervous Ron became. The red head hasn't told Hermione what had happened over Christmas break because he was pretty sure she would have figured it out much more quickly than Harry and he wasn't ready to face his friends about Rayhow just yet.

"Good morning class." Rayhow called out when the class had chocked itself into the classroom and prepared for another lecture that they were all convinced would never help them in the real world (Hermione already knew everything he was telling the class). "Today you all are going to learn a new spell. And even practice it in a 'real life situation'." The class perked up a little, "Do you remember the swish and flick motion that your very first teacher should have taught you?"

Ron paled considerably and told Hermione that he though he was going to be ill as everyone showed the Professor, with different amounts of confusion, that they could indeed do the motion he had asked for. "Very good class!" Professor Rayhow exclaimed while giving a secret look to Ron that hardly anyone noted, and continued. "Now, repeat the words 'laihose madream' but make sure that you don't do the swish and flick motion! That would be very bad students."

There was a chorus of 'laihose madream', the few students that couldn't seem to get it right were quickly corrected by eager students who wanted to know what the spell did. Ron was reluctant to participate at first but an earnest look from Hermione forced him to smile and mutter the words.

"Very good! I'm so very proud of you all. Now," Rayhow, like always, was practically kissing ass while he taught. "How many of you have heard of an Etrany?"

there was a longer pause then usual before Hermione finally raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione? I'm a little surprised that you have heard of such a creature."

"Actually, Professor, I was wondering if that creature was even real…" she blushed darkly when the entire room of shocked eyes turned to her. "What are you all looking at?" she snapped, turning so red that her face looked like it was about to explode.

"Do not be appalled, everyone. There really is no way our dear genius could have known what an Etrany was. You see, it is something native to a land which I discovered a couple years ago through a strange portal that I have yet to locate once more. It appeared before me when I was a mere twenty years old in the form of a mirror reflecting just like normal but, when I looked into it, the image changed and suddenly I was looking at something very different then my bathroom, I was looking at the reflection of a cave.

"You can imagine my horror as I turned to find that the image in the mirror was in fact true and I was in a foreign cave with nothing but the clothes on my back and a wand that wasn't even mine." He glanced at Hermione, "I did an interview of the place for Dumbledore before I came here and I mentioned the name of that place once, do you remember it, Hermione?"

"Alvhan?" she was still blushing darkly and there were still some stray eyes on her but, for the most part, people were now interested in the Professor's story.

"Still the genius that we all know and love I see." He smiled almost flirtatiously with her and Ron felt bile rise in his throat.

"Alvhan was the most barbaric and horrid place I have ever had the displeasure of spending two years in. predators roamed everywhere, I was hunted nonstop."

"How ever did you survive," the girl with creepy yellow eyes asked.

Rayhow eyed her for a moment, "I created a spell to help me survive. Whenever you kill an Etrany you might as well make yourself a will while you're at it. these buggers are nasty, and when you kill then they regenerate remarkably. I once blasted one into tiny pieces and the only thing left of it seemed to be a toe but the thing just regenerated. That's not even the worst part.

"whenever they regenerate the reproduce, creating a twin that's even more angry than the first one. I had to make a different spell up, something that would kill them and would keep me from being killed. So I merely froze them in the air, with the words that I have recently taught to you."

The Professor motioned to someone in the hallway and suddenly four professors (including Hagrid) carried in a huge cage (easily bigger than the large behemoth Hagrid) that rocked dangerously from side to side as the creature within crashed into the thick steel walls.

Ron immediately thought that there was no way in hell the 'laihose madream' spell would hold back something as huge and mean as that.

"Set it down here please!" the men holding the box grunted with the effort and quickly dropped the heavy box as gently as possible onto the floor. There was a pause in activity in the box before it thrashed around more violently then ever before.

"Now, Rayhow…" Hagrid began but was immediately cut off by Rayhow.

"Would you, Hagrid please go get the youngling? I would never allow the children to use a new spell such as this on something so huge. I am merely going to show them what I had to fend off in order to write my new book on that wildlife. Which," he suddenly turned back to the class and looked directly at Hermione as he spoke, "I would like to give you the first copy for proof reading, Hermione."

And Hermione looked like she would faint, "Are you sure, Professor?" she seemed to have forgotten all about what had happened before the break. The incident with Ron, how Rayhow had looked so murderous when she had confronted him, how he had almost threatened her very life.

"Now hold on there." Hagrid hurried in, "Rayhow, I don't think we should be lettin' this thing outta the cage, even if you are here somethin' might go wrong."

"I have already obtained permission from the Headmaster. But you could go an pester him about it while I conduct my class if it would make you feel better. Professor Snape, would you please go get the youngling since Hagrid is reluctant?"

Snape nodded stiffly and disappeared along with the other three men. Snape wondered in agitation as to the reason why he had to do grunt work but did not dare say anything against Rayhow aloud. He had gotten a taste of the man's anger first hand and he didn't want a repeat. Ever.

"I am truly sorry that you have to wait a little longer," he smiled and then glanced casually at the crate that seemed to have started banging around much more violently. No one seemed to notice one of the bolts had started to come loose.

"Nevil, perhaps you should just leave, you're looking a little green." Hermione mumbled to the boy trembling beside her.

Taking a deep breath, Nevil Longbottom mumbled that he would be fine. "You shouldn't worry about me so much, Hermione."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "You know I can't help it, ever since Christmas and my dad flipped…" she gripped his hand more tightly (their laced fingers were hidden from view by the table) and she felt the sweat forming in his hand. She had a feeling it wasn't just from fear but excitement as well.

"Professor," Ron suddenly raised his hand, the appendage trembling in the air. "I have to go to the toilet room." And before anyone could say anything, Ron had run out of the room, giving the shaking cage a wide berth. Something looked off about one of the corners of the cage but he couldn't think about it for long before his stomach screamed and bubbled with the urge to regurgitate his breakfast.

In the hallway, Ron encountered Snape who was holding a much smaller cage that the adult was able to wrap his arms around.

When Ron made it to the nearest bathroom he ran into the first unoccupied stall and chucked. When he was finished he just sat in the stall, fear twisting his gut painfully.

Rayhow looked on approvingly as the entire class was enraptured by the larger cage, a mixture of fear and excitement on their collective faces. Upon seeing the much smaller cage the majority had calmed down immensely while other group looked disappointed. Then, Rayhow explained that he would be the one taking on the larger one and they sat back in their seats to see this idiotic teacher kill himself.

"As I explained earlier, whenever you kill these things they regenerate and become a lot stronger, it took me a couple of tries to figure this out. When that happened I was surrounded by the pissed off creatures, they were spitting and hissing and trying to bite me. I had only a handful of seconds to come up with a spell that would do just the trick and I stuck 'laihose madream' together and made them into a spell.

"You have to be a very powerful witch or wizard to be able to accomplish such a task and you must use words never previously used before or it won't even work.

"Well, now that they were all trapped in my spell I ran away and tried my very best to map out their territories and stayed very far away from them."

"Did anything else huge and nasty come after you?"

"Well of course…" none of the students (or the Professor) were prepared at all for what happened next.

The bolt had come out of its place a couple sentences back and the Etrany had felt the weak spot, it attacked that area savagely, tearing into the steel with the utmost intent on destruction. Its baby was somewhere else, taken from it a long time ago and its furry was directed at the one who now held the cage it could smell its baby in. it leapt out, thrashing its long tail around the room and baring its body for the students inspection:

Its body was massive and covered in black scales. The shape of said body was like that of a velociraptor only too big to even hope to be one of old. With huge teeth, claws and tail with a spike at the end, this thing could take down a wale shark easily; even though the shark would be quiet a bit bigger there was no way it could match the Etrany's claws or furry.

Are you imagining this creature? Do you see it in your mind as clearly as I do? Now imagine such a creature furious beyond any hint of rationality at you and then pouncing at you because you have its captured child in your arms.

Professor Rayhow had a moment of shock before the Etrany was atop him, about to tear him to pieces.

* * *

The being with yellow eyes watched with horror as the Etrany broke out of its cage and headed for the man who was supposed to be able to handle this sort of thing. It dashed from the room, its human body twisting and changing until it was in its true form in order for it to escape any form of pain. The sight of its age old predator and genocide initiator had driven the being beyond the point of fear and had made it run, headlong, away from that room.

* * *

"'Laihose madream'!" someone suddenly screamed from the doorway while completing the swish and flick motion perfectly.

Harry, having been just as scared and shocked as everyone else, looked toward the door with huge eyes. he was the first to do so but definitely not the last.

Standing in the doorway, wand extended, body leaning on the doorjamb, panting heavily, was Ron Weasley straining from the effort of keeping the thrashing beast about a foot off the ground. The fear that had been twisting in his gut had been coming from his unconscious mind telling him that the bolt in the upper right corner of the cage hadn't been stable enough. He had come rushing back from the bathroom when he realized what he had noticed subconsciously and had gotten there just in time to stop the Etrany in mid-leap.

The words of the spell left Rayhow's mouth before most of the class had registered the Etrany had been caught by the red headed Weasley. Shackles much larger than Ron's puny thinks encircled the creature to secure it better. The strain of holding the massive creature in the air did not show on Rayhow's face as he smiled at the class:

"Easy peasy," he exclaimed and the class could have sworn that the handsome teacher had gone insane—or was showing a hint of his insanity—if his hysterical laughter was any indication.

The insane laughter stopped when Ron collapsed onto the ground in a heap, his body and mind exhausted from strain. I hadn't taken too much for Ron to be knocked out but keeping something that big, that powerful, and that pissed off feet off the ground by sheer will would knock out just about anyone who had never done it before. Rayhow quickly walked up to Ron and gently picked up the boy in a bridal style grip.

"I'm afraid that this class is over, you all will be able to try the spell tomorrow. See you then!" he smiled fakily as he left with Ron limply hanging in his arms.

* * *

"I wonder if Ron is ok or not," muttered Hermione as the walked out of their finale period class together. Hermione glanced back at her secret boyfriend which Harry noted easily.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. How's you and Nevil doing?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks before quickly trying to regain her composure.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb, it's so obvious." Hermione shot him 'a look'.

But the look took on a dejected air, "I thought we were being really careful…"

"Ha! I wasn't sure if I was right or not and now I know!" Harry pointed in her face and laughed, desperate to think about something other than…

"That was just wrong, Harry!" she exclaimed and glared at the teen whom, she realized, was completely ignoring her. "Harry?" she followed his gaze to see Draco at the other end of the hall.

She looked at the ground for a moment. "You won't be happy without him, will you?"

Harry glanced at her, a flicker of gratitude replaced sadness for only a moment, "it's not up to me anymore. He's the only thing keeping up apart." Harry slid a hand into his pocket and clutched the present until the tongue cut into his finger. Harry didn't flinch at the pain, he welcomed it, used it to keep his head on as straight as possible.

The raven haired male took a couple of steps toward Draco and froze when those blue eyes landed on him. There was such a sadness there, such an emptiness that Harry found it difficult to breath. And Crabbe and Goyle suddenly came and blocked Draco from Harry's sight, making an almost intimidating wall between them.

"Damnit!" exclaimed Harry in utter furry as he walked up to a wall and slammed his hand full throttle into the hard stone. A cracking sound registered dully in his mind but he couldn't feel the pain yet.

"Harry, no!" yelled Hermione as she went quickly to his side, "What did you do?"

A pair of icy eyes suddenly returned their attention to Harry upon hearing the exclamations.

"nothin'," Harry tried to hide his hand from his worried friend as well as his own face.

Draco pushed by Crabbe and Goyle and ordered them to go away or else. He couldn't help himself, he had to know if Harry was ok; there was no fighting it and he knew he would hate himself if he didn't go to the teen now.

"What do you mean nothing? The last you did that you broke your knuckle!" she grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around and gasped, "Why would you do that again?"

Harry looked down at his swollen hand and the bone protruding from the place his middle knuckle used to be. He simply shrugged, still numb. "I have a bad feeling about something…" Harry caught sight of Draco making his way toward him. "Hermione, please go away."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later," he didn't take his eyes off of Draco so she followed his eyes once more. "Please."

"Ok, but you better tell me everything later." And with that she took off, linking arms with Nevil as she left and giggled at something he said.

Draco walked up and took Harry's hand within his own without saying a word and definitely without touching the protruding bone.

"What did he do to you?"

Draco looked up at him and said nothing. Harry searched those blue eyes and a vision struck him and Draco at the same time.

_Lucious pulled Draco on top of him and slammed himself deeply into Draco's tight ass. Draco's eyes widened with horror and he yelled loudly._

_"He is mine, Potter!" a voice hissed into their ears, "You will not turn him against the Dark Lord nor his people."_

_Draco called out for his father to stop and received a slap to the face a switch in positions; Lucious pushed Draco off of him and pulled the boys legs onto his shoulders as he penetrated him as such._

_"If you touch him even once more as I am now then I shall end your life." Draco's pathetic cries of stop reverberated throughout their heads. "You have been warned."_

Their eyes refocused on each other and they both knew instantly that the other had seen the horrendous visions of Draco's father raping him. Draco tried to slip his hand from Harry's but failed when it gripped back; absolute furry shown in his eyes and made Draco shrink away from Harry with fear. Had he done something to make him angry?

"Is that why you are running from me? Do you really think he could kill me?"

"Potter, please…" Draco whispered as he looked at their clasped hands, the bone glaring at him accusingly. It was his fault Harry had gotten angry and done that afterall. "It must hurt," Draco looked more closely at the damaged appendage while trying to push those horrid images into the back of his mind.

"Only gripping your hand."

"Then don't," Draco looked up at Harry's angry face which had slowly begun to soften.

"Then you'll run. I don't want you to run from me."

"I don't want you to die," Draco countered loudly as he got up in Harry's face. Showing just as much aggression as Harry had moments before.

Harry's response was to press his lips to Draco's harshly and briefly. "I love you too much to let you go now." Draco gasped at the confession, his eyes wide in startle interest. "Here," Harry reached into his pocket, slipped something cold into Draco's limp hand, closed those cool fingers around this object, then walked away without another word to see the nurse about his hand.

It was starting to hurt now.

As Harry walked away, Draco looked into his hand to see the most breathtaking necklace he had ever seen before in his life. Without thinking about it, he slid the chain over his head and let the snake slide deeply into his robes.

_Thank you, Harry._ He thought as he quickly walked off to the Slytherin common room.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry gingerly held his hand out to Madam Pomfree who immediately started scolding him as she snapped his bone beneath his skin with a whispered spell, and wrapped his hand in ace wrap. She then made him drink more of the bone regenerating liquid as before.

"God, Madam Pomfree, that crap is…crap!" his head hurt.

"You have such an extensive vocabulary, Harry." Was her usual response. "So, why did you punch the wall this time?"

The carefree air left the room suddenly. "Would I get away with lying?"

"I have a truth serum in the back room…"

"A friend of mine was ignoring me and I was very worried about them." He said quickly since Harry knew how powerful and long lasting those truth potions were. "By the way, is Ron here?" he wanted to change the subject quickly.

Madam Pomfree nodded her head solemnly, "Yes, but Professor Rayhow requested that he had no visitors and that he be left alone with the boy." Harry's face darkened but was unnoticed by the babbling nurse, "I have never seen a more caring teacher; willing to stay with one of his students just because it was indirectly his fault for the accident."

"Will Ron be ok?"

"Of course," she gave him a curious look, "But you need to run along now."

Harry jumped off of the bed he had been sitting upon, "Oh I want you to come by before your classes in the morning; I need to check your hand to make sure that you haven't done anything permanent. Most people wait a couple of years before breaking a bone but you only waited a couple of weeks, and you broke the same knuckle! Who knows what damage may have taken place…"

Harry nodded his head and rushed to the Gryffindor common room where he found it a little difficult to fall asleep without Ron rambling on and on about this and that. He was immensely worried about his friend and he would just have to hope that Hermione's and his fears about the Professor were wrong.

* * *

Draco lay in his bed, needing sleep badly but was unable to close his eyes for more than a few moment before visions of a certain black haired 'rapist' would infiltrate his mind; he didn't mind that much and could have gone to sleep with those wonderful memories floating around in his head but his father's own image would overtake Harry's and Draco would snap open his eyes with his father's warning rushing through his head as his blood pounded in his ears. He would grip his new necklace tightly, the sharp edges digging almost painfully into his hand, until the images of his father would dissipate.

When he finally gave up and sat in his bed he stared at a book lying open in his lap for about two hours before his alarm clock began its chime in order to awaken him…even though he wasn't sleeping. Draco slammed his fist into the clocks button and stood up, already in his uniform. He had gotten dressed a while ago out of pure boredom.

As he walked slowly into the Great Hall, Draco caught sight of Harry heading off to the Hospital Wing, his hand still in the wrap.

_I don't remember it taking this long to heal last time…_ Draco wondered over to Harry and shadowed him until Harry turned around and grabbed Draco by the neck with his good hand and pressed him roughly into the wall.

"Why are you following me, Malfoy?" he hissed angrily as pure hatred burned in his eyes. Harry hadn't looked at Draco like that in a very long time.

So Draco was confused, wasn't Harry supposed to be calling him Draco now? "I was worried about your hand," in his confusion he didn't add anger to his tone which confused Harry.

"Wait a bloody second. You can feel worry? And for other people besides yourself? Holy shit…" Harry taunted as his grip tightened and he pressed himself closer to Draco.

That was when the white haired teen began to feel anger, "Yes, Potter, I can feel worry!" he yelled.

"Finally, something real," he snarled in response as he released Draco. "Don't follow me anymore, unless you have a death wish." He turned and walked briskly away.

Draco gently touched his bruised neck and felt a tremor of fear rush up his spine as his fingers gently traced the snake beneath his robes. What the hell had gotten into Harry?

* * *

The being with yellow eyes smiled happily at the scene it had just witnessed. Now it would be able to return to the palace for the Potter child definitely no longer loved Draco. In fact, it seemed as though Harry Potter once again hates Draco! The being was all too happy, knowing it would return to its temporary home soon and, eventually, to its real home.

* * *

_Stupid Potter and his stupid little hair and his stupid little attitude and, and stupid Potter! I'm tired of that stupid little know-it-all doing whatever his stupid little mind games plan on doing… _Draco was not having a very good dayso far. _Why would he do this? Was it a game from the start? Is he mad that I didn't tell him I loved him back when he confessed to me? What could his stupid little mind be thinking of now?_

* * *

His 'stupid little mind', as Draco had so kindly put it, was having some personality troubles. Harry had awoken from a very unpleasant nightmare—that hadn't started off so horribly—to find himself in a strange and dark place in a cage that he couldn't get out of. Why was he here? And why couldn't he wake up?

A chill went down his spine as the cold of this place sunk into his body, a flickering light not exactly promising to shine for much longer was swinging overhead. Harry had a feeling he might want to get used to this place for now.

* * *

Just as Harry was about to penetrate Draco's puckered and finally prepared ass something happened—yet again—to interrupt.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed in annoyance, "I can't even fuck him in my own dreams…" he muttered more curse words under his breath until he heard some words that made his blood run cold.

"'Laihose madream'." It wasn't the words, per say. No, it was the voice that had uttered them, the air hissing oily out of rasping and weak lungs. "I agree, Lucious, Harry Potter is the perfect person for The Cause's newest plan on restoring me to my full power. It's quite devilish too."

"Thank you, my lord. I only regret that we could not bring him to you in person."

Harry tried to speak but found he was incapable and became a little more terrified as the spell the bald man had cast upon him took affect.

"It matters little, the spell will work at this distance and I can alienate his friends from the comfort of my own home."

The chuckling figures of Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort suddenly stepped out of the thick shadows, smiling at their helpless and mortal enemy.

Harry's heartbeat spiked and he began to struggle to break the bonds holding him futilely.

"Give it up Harry," Voldemort's smooth voice made Harry want to retch with disgust. "If an Etrany cannot break that spell when being cast by a novice there is no way an expert's usage of it would be broken by you!" he laughed maliciously and commanded Lucious to go away. "Are you afraid?" Voldemort taunted as he smiled mischievously.

Harry stopped struggling and glared at the Dark Lord with such ferocity that no one had ever even seen such coming from the teen before.

Voldemort walked up to Harry and trailed a long nailed finger along his smooth cheek, a perverse smile on his ugly face. "Perhaps I should do more than just the bare minimum to you?" he said it as though it was a question but Harry didn't know what he could possibly mean.

So he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Voldemort chuckled as he leant forward and licked Harry from his jaw bone to his hairline. Harry didn't want to, he tried his best to not to, but he realized what the man was intending to do to him and it terrified him. "Do you see now?"

Harry didn't respond as a cool hand slid slowly up his shirt. Harry's body became rigid and he automatically sucked in his stomach, trying to get away from that cold, disgusting hand that had grasped his left nipple and was twisting it mercilessly. Harry grunted as Voldemort licked the shell of his ear and nibbled on the lobe, trying to get him to make noises.

"I see you want to be difficult. That's even better…though I should have known you would be, judging by how your parents refused to let me kill you." Voldemort ripped open Harry's shirt and attacked his right nipple—sharp teeth digging—while his hand continued to play with the other. "Since you will be refusing me I will have to go farther." His teeth shredded Harry's nipple and the teen yelled and cursed, spitting on Voldemort.

The man hissed in breath, moving away from Harry with careful ease. He wiped the spit away from his face, wiping it on the remains of Harry's shirt.

"You should not have done that."

Voldemort raped Harry over and over; cumming all over Harry's naked body; releasing him from the spell when he was too exhausted to run. The man shoved him into different positions; Harry got so exhausted at one point that he literally passed out with the man fucking him, Harry's unwanted orgasms continuing even in his subconscious mind. And all the while Voldemort was chanting a spell over and over, in a language that was long forgotten by the living, until his final orgasm was spilled into Harry's ass.

The evil man dropped Harry's limp body onto the ground and fabricated the cell once more. Once that was done—even though Harry tried to fight him—he took over Harry's body and received all his memories; every thought, every thing he ever did, Voldemort now knew thanks to his vile spell. Nothing was safe from his prying mind. He knew how to act to be just like Harry and he planned on fucking up the thing that was the most important to Harry at the moment.

"I'm coming for you, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

As Draco sat in his desk, nervously scratching random patterns into a piece of parchment he kept repeating his latest encounter with Harry over and over in his mind. Why had he…treated Draco in such a way? It made no sense and it worried Draco greatly. Had he held off for too long? Was ignoring Harry the wrong thing to do?

Draco's hand moved slowly up to his chest until it came in contact with the cool figure of the silver snake that Harry had given to him just yesterday.

"What happened?" he whispered to himself. Crabbe looked at him awkwardly but Draco ignored him.

A sudden feeling of dread washed over him when he saw Harry walk into the room. There wasn't anything really different about him, nothing notable; he walked the same, talked the same, and almost acted the same; yet he was very different. Well one thing was very different; his eyes had turned dark, dangerous even. Nothing like Harry at all really and it scared Draco…

* * *

Hermione glared dangerously at Harry as the boy glared right back at her.

"I just said that it was none of your fucking business," he growled in a dark tone at her retort.

"I'm just worried about you, but you're too busy being a bastard to realize that!" Hermione stood with a flourish, gathered her things, and ran off to go hang out with her 'secret' boyfriend.

They had been arguing over Malfoy again, at the end of class this time. And she had finally snapped, having enough of Harry's new pompous attitude. It had only been three days yet Harry was already almost completely hated by everyone.

_I honestly can't believe how easy it was to make her hate you, Harry._ Voldemort slid his hand into Harry's cage but he misunderstood how angry he had made the brunette. He realized it quickly enough when his hand was viciously grabbed and twisted, the bones in his fingers snapping.

Voldemort grabbed his wrist as Harry's body did the same, both howling in sudden pain as the injury was repeated in Harry's body. Voldemort and Harry watched as his body fell to the ground, writhing there pathetically with no one really around to witness it. A student rushed forward and tried to talk to him but Harry's ears were ringing. But the student's yells attracted the attention of a lot of other students who stood around and didn't really know what to do about it.

Voldemort turned around and smacked the shit out of Harry, his hand able to slip right into the bars without them stopping him before the man rushed to Harry's control system, trying to get his new body moving before it simply passed out. Voldemort managed to get the body to stand, to take a couple of steps before someone smashed his hand again—whether by accident or not Harry's body went down and into the arms of someone no one had expected to catch.

"Potter," Draco whispered in shock at the condition of his almost-lover as he looked into his eyes and, for a moment, Draco saw the eyes that belonged to the evil man his father wanted him to worship, no Harry's.

_What's going on?_


End file.
